The Truth About Naruto
by Sava-chan
Summary: First fanfic in this site /After the Valley of The End everything became clear, for Naruko, so as her secrets are revealed to the one she cares most for what will happen?/Bad summary,longer inside; SasuxFemnaru.M. Warning:OOC,rape,some language,pos lemon
1. Prologue: Almost Dead

Ohayo ^^

Wiiiiii my first fic in FF ^^ lol

savanna:get used to this it's how she is... u_u

ash: yea... it's the way she is... crazy woman

What did you say ? *eyebrow twitch*

ash: n-nothing Ella-chan ^^u...

I thought so...

sava: they're at it again u_u...

ash: sava-chaaaaaaaan

SHUT UP! O'_'O...

Anywho, this is my first serious fic in english, and my first Femnaru SasuxNaruxSasu... i hope you like it... lol here it begins ^^... please review

ash/sava: TO THE FIC ALREADY!

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Of course I own Naruto!... Now I'll go listen to my dog talk about life while I celebrate homework has been legally banned all around the world, at the same time I watch my room clean itself! ^^…

**Warnings:** OCs, OOC, rape (mentioned), some language, possible lemon, Femnaru, some slight Sakura bashing, perverted Sasuke, good/perverted Kyuubi, anything else that the authoress may come up with.

**Summary: **After the Valley of The End everything became clear, for Naruko, so as her secrets are revealed to the one she cares most for what will happen? After all a mask can only last so long. Friendships are put to the test, romances will bloom, and hard pasts will come to light; and just who is this guy that seems to know so much about the real blonde?

(A/N: I suck at summarizing T-T… don't let it scare you off, I'm a better writer.)

**(Setting/POV Change)**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mind-talking"_

"**Bijuu/Inner mind-talking"**

"_**Bijuu thinking"**_

Flashbacks/Scrolls/Dreams/Notes…

**Jutsu**

(Me talking or explanation of some kind)

**THE TRUTH ABOUT NARUTO**

Prologue: Almost Dead

It was dark and slightly cold, yet it was mid-afternoon. The rain poured down on Konoha, as the new chunnin, Nara Shikamaru, awaited for news on his squad members/friends' condition. This mission had gone from bad to worse, and there still wasn't any news of Naruto or Sasuke; their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, had left to look for them at the same time the medical team had been sent out. That was over half an hour ago. Chouji and Neji had been retrieved and immediately transported to the hospital; they were now both in surgery, on the brink of death. Kiba had returned with Kankuro's help; he had a deep stab wound and suffered of severe blood-loss. Neither he nor Akamaru would be fighting anytime soon.

"_I shouldn't have let things get like this! I was supposed to lead them; instead all I did was just trust everyone. Now Chouji and Neji are fighting for their lives, Kiba and Akamaru are looking at a long and painful recovery, and there's no news of either Naruto or Sasuke"_ thought Shikamaru as he mentally beat himself up, something he'd never done before.

Lee arrived at that moment and sat next to Shikamaru, Gaara following suit on the opposite side where Temari was sitting. "Naruto's still not back?" asked the green-spandex wearing ninja.

Shikamaru shook his head "His sensei left to retrieve him half an hour ago, but there's still no word" he said. _"That troublesome baka, he'd probably fight Orochimaru himself if he got in his way."_

"When I caught up with Naruto, Sasuke was gone and he was fighting that weird bone guy" said Lee. "I've never seen Naruto so pissed, he was very intimidating."

"That guy?" said Temari, earning a glare from the red-haired shinobi sitting next to her. "He's insanely strong, but in appearance…I just can't see him being intimidating at all." she explained nervously. Shikamaru was stuck on 'insanely strong'.

Gaara let out something between a snort and a scoff. "I thought the same when I first saw him, but…at the end of our fight he looked really intimidating. I thought I was a goner when I looked him in the eyes" he said, leaving the other 3 shocked. Shikamaru and Lee because they didn't know Naruto fought him, much less that he won, and all 3 of them because of Gaara talking so much at once and what he said.

At that moment Lady Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, walked out of the operation room. "Choji's stable; he'll make a full recovery if he just takes it easy for a while" she said once she had sat down on the same bench as Shikamaru and Lee.

"That's good" said a lazy voice to their left. They looked the way the voice came from and there stood Sharingan Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, with an unconscious Uchiha Sasuke on his back. Next to him stood a beat up and, surprisingly, silent Naruto; his jacket was zipped up all the way, and he held a Konoha headband with a scratch through the engraved leaf symbol in his left hand, while his was in place on his forehead.

Tsunade looked at the blonde gennin and, being the medical specialist she was, immediately noticed he was in extreme pain. She attempted to examine his condition, but he stopped her with a look and motioned to his unconscious teammate. She scowled and glared at him for his stubbornness, and he responded with a determined and defiant glare.

"Fine" she growled at Naruto, making everyone else feel out of the loop. She quickly examined the Uchiha.

"Is he…" Naruto began worriedly.

"He's fine" Tsunade interrupted him. "He's got a few minor injuries and is suffering from chakra exhaustion, but he'll make a full recovery."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. _"I thought I'd overpowered that last jutsu"_ he thought _"The seal…"_ "Baa-chan is Ero-sennin in the village?" he asked with urgency.

"He should be back tomorrow or the day after." Tsunade answered without looking up. She tried to examine Naruto, but he again refused to be treated until Sasuke was healed; so she had Kakashi put him on the bench and began healing his internal wounds, which were more severe than she had said but not life-threatening. "Why?"

"The seal" Naruto said, Tsunade and Kakashi visibly paled. _"They're thinking Kyuubi."_ "The seal that Hebi-yarou put on Sasuke; I think it's messing with his head!"

_"What seal?"_ Thought Temari and Lee, while Shikamaru was pondering on the reaction the Hokage and one of Konoha's strongest jounin had when Naruto said just 'the seal'.

"I see, you think that caused him to do what he did… Kakashi you are to stay in the village for now; also, when Jiraya and Anko come back you three will work on this." The Hokage ordered as she finished healing Sasuke; Kakashi nodded.

"Tsunade-sama! Neji Hyuuga is out of danger; the procedure was a success" Shizune informed. Shikamaru and Naruto sighed in relief simultaneously.

"Good work Shizune; have the staff prepare a single room for Sasuke Uchiha, and…have another room ready for Naruto" Tsunade said and everyone looked at the aforementioned blonde, who was now very pale.

Shizune's eyes widened "Naruto…" she said with awe, after looking at the blonde.

"Shizune, GO!" the Godaime barked, and her apprentice snapped out of her trance and did as she was told. "Now…" Before she could say anything else, Naruto collapsed. Tsunade was next to him in the blink of an eye and unzipped his jacket. Everyone gasped; a hole larger than a grown man's outstretched hand, in the middle of his chest, was what the blonde gennin had somehow managed to hide from everyone. His orange jacket was now red on the inside due to the blood that came from the large wound.

"What the…?" (Temari)… "How did he…?" (Shikamaru)… Gaara kept silent and Lee was two shocked for words.

Tsunade was desperately trying to close up the wound. She'd so far managed to stop the bleeding, but the wound was lethal and the tissue around it was burnt and badly damaged. "Kakashi this looks like the work of your Chidori…" she said with venom dripping off her voice; Naruto coughed up blood. "Damn it, you stubborn brat! You can't be doing this to me again!" she was frantic.

Shizune came back and gasped at the sight, along with a team of medical ninjas that followed her. When she recovered, she quickly bent down and began helping her sensei heal the gennin they both had grown fond of. The wound slowly started to close.

"Kuso! It's not fast enough, we're losing him!" Tsunade exclaimed, she was on the brink of tears, but kept healing the dying blonde.

Suddenly, a hooded figure appeared next to Tsunade, bent down and placed both hands in-between hers and Shizune's; a blood drop and some chakra later the wound was completely closed, and Naruto was breathing normally. Tsunade looked up at the stranger stunned. He was wearing a black, ANBU-like cloak with fire designs in metallic yellow at the bottom and sleeve-ends (think of Yondaime's cloak); the hood was up so it covered his hair, and he was wearing a mask, also in black and yellow, with a wolf design that created an artificial snout from his noses, and covered only the top half of his face. (You can only see what Kakashi's mask covers).

The masked stranger stood up; he was about Kakashi's height. "Who are you?" asked the Godaime without standing up. He didn't answer; he just turned around, showing that his cloak also had the Kanji for "Wolf" in yellow, right in the middle of his back. "Answer me!" she demanded.

"Please take care of Naruto, Nade-chan" the stranger asked in a sad and hurt voice, and then disappeared in a column of fire.

To say Tsunade was shocked was like saying Kakashi was only a little late to meet his team, or that Sasuke disliked Itachi. Never in her wildest dreams, did she imagine she would see _him_ under these circumstances, and the sorrow and hurt in his voice were eating away at her heart; stabbing it and shattering it into a million pieces. At that moment, the medical team that Shizune had brought—who had taken Sasuke in a stretcher to his room—had come back with the empty stretcher to carry Naruto where need be; not that they cared if he lived but they feared the Hokage's wrath.

Tsunade snapped back to reality and with her eyes warned the 6 witnesses not to say a word in front of the medics. "Take Naruto to his room… Shizune go with them" she commanded and shot a threatening glare at the medics (not counting her assistant/apprentice); the message was clear: 'If anything happens to Naruto, you're dead!'

The medics gulped and very carefully placed the blonde on the stretcher and carried him away to his room as fast as possible.

"Follow me" Tsunade said once the medic team was out of sight. _"There's only one person in the entire world who has ever called me Nade-chan." _She thought as she led the chunnin, jounin and 3 gennin to her office in the hospital. Once they were all in the room she locked the door and performed a powerful privacy jutsu.

"Hokage-sama, how did Naruto's wound heal so fast?" asked Shikamaru as soon as the jutsu was in place.

"I'm not sure, but it wasn't my jutsu that did it" she stated truthfully. _"I know it has to do with _his_ blood, but I don't have a clue as to what it does, how it works, or even why it's needed"_ she thought.

"Tsunade-sama" the Copy Ninja spoke up. "Was that who I think it was?" he asked with shock evident in his voice and face (what little you could see).

"Without a doubt" she answered; "he's the only one who has ever called me that."

Kakashi gulped _"To heal something Lady Tsunade couldn't; how powerful has he become? His appearance seems familiar too."_ "If the council finds out he entered…" he began.

"They won't!" Tsunade snapped at him "I've studied the case and he had every right to kill those bastards, yet he merely left them unconscious… Getting exiled for something like that! I swear sometimes I wonder how great the stupidity of the council really is."

"So that masked guy was an exiled Konoha ninja?" Lee asked, finally recovered from the shock of seeing Naruto's wound.

"Yes, he was sentenced to a temporary 8 year exile, 7 & a half years ago; but no one must know he entered the village" the Godaime stated.

"Why?" the green-spandex wearing ninja asked.

"Because in Konoha, breaking an exile, even if it's temporary, is punishable by lifelong imprisonment or death" Shikamaru answered.

"What did he do?" asked Gaara, much to everyone's surprise.

"He 'attacked' a few members of the Uchiha Clan" the silver haired jounin answered. "To protect our favorite blonde" he added in a whisper.

Tsunade picked it up and glared daggers at him; but she didn't know a certain red-haired Suna-nin and Konoha's laziest genius also heard him. "Anyway I didn't bring you here to discuss that; he was never here" she said with authority. "Shizune and I managed to close up Naruto's wound just in time and _we _gave him a blood-replenishment pill… that's the official version of these events; however, you are not to discuss this encounter with anyone, nor will you talk of the condition Naruto was in. If he's right about Sasuke, it'll be better for the Uchiha if he not know fully what happened."

"I get it; so how is this ranked?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's an S-class secret" she answered him, and turned to the Suna-siblings. "I appreciate your help and ask that you keep this secret from even the future Kazekage since it is a Konoha affair; you may, however, tell your brother."

They nodded; they owed Naruto a lot, and this seemed more of a favor to him than to the village. Tsunade gave them a grateful and understanding look.

"Shikamaru, your mission was a success and no one died. I understand your opponents were far beyond your experience, just next time try not to cut it so close. Nevertheless, good job under the circumstances; dealing with a determined Naruto is not easy." The Hokage said to the new chunnin, while attempting to lighten the mood somewhat; it worked. "Now go rest; it's been a long day." They all exited the room, except Kakashi. "What is it Kakashi?"

"It's about _him_" he answered. Tsunade nodded for him to continue. "The wolf-like, black and yellow half-mask; the same colored, fire designed cloak with the kanji for 'Wolf' on the back… It looked familiar and I just remembered why; that's the description of the infamous Wolf Assassin." The silver-haired jounin, said with a serious tone.

Those words felt like a bucket of cold water to the Slug-Sannin. "The Wolf Assassin!" she said in horror. "_He_ is_ the_ Wolf Assassin?... Top bounty in all Bingo Books, biggest head count, Wolf Assassin?" she freaked.

"It makes sense if you consider the fact that the Wolf Assassin has never done anything against Konoha, and that he appeared only a few years after _he _left" Kakashi reasoned. "Besides the _yellow_ flames and wolf theme are big giveaways."

"I hope he remains loyal to Konoha, otherwise we are all doomed" the Godaime said, the Copy Ninja nodded his agreement.

* * *

Well That's the prologue... PLZ R&R!

_REVISED ON 06/21/10_


	2. Chapter 1: A Letter & A Secret

KONICHIWA ^^

I have come... with Chapter 1 ^^ wiiiiiiiiiiiii

ash/savanna: we warned you... u_u

me: *Glare* what did you say? o'_'o

ash/sava: nothing un_n

me: better... *still glares*

Anywho... I hope you all like this chapter, it was originally longer; but I decided to split it... thing is I have the fic (or what exists of it so far) written in a notebook

ash: the prologue was 7 & 1/2 pages long, leaving blank lines in-between paragraphs; the original chapter 1 was about 17 pages long with NO spaces in-between

savanna: and her hadwritting is freaking _tiny!_

me: alright, we get it... can you two stay out of the conversation so I can update?

ash/savanna: GOMEN...

Either way I cut it up so I could update more often... (I'm freaking slow at typing ^^u lol)

**_Review Responses:_**

_**FirieGurl: **Thanks ^^... I'm glad you like it hmmm the 'mask guy' will be explained completely soon, i promisse; actually he shows up really soon._

_**trsofnaruto:** You made a pretty good guess on the 'masked man', he is a relative of Minato/Yondaime... like i said, he'll be explained on later chapters. Also thanks for the tip on the whole summary thing, I gave it my best shot at it, but I really suck at summaries lol... I'm glad you like the story, um the Femnaru action starts in the now chapter 2, but really it gets stronger in chapters 3 and 4 lol, or the new ones hehe._

PS: could someone tell me if I rated the fic right? I'm not sure if it should be M or T... help me please ^^

Well here is Chapter 1 ^^... enjoy

Of course I own Naruto!... Now I'll go listen to my dog talk about life while I celebrate homework has been legally banned all around the world, at the same time I watch my room clean itself! ^^…

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Warnings:** OCs, OOC, rape (mentioned), some language, possible lemon, Femnaru, some slight Sakura bashing, perverted Sasuke, good/perverted Kyuubi, anything else that the authoress may come up with.

**Summary: **After the Valley of The End everything became clear, for Naruko, so as her secrets are revealed to the one she cares most for what will happen? After all a mask can only last so long. Friendships are put to the test, romances will bloom, and hard pasts will come to light; and just who is this guy that seems to know so much about the real blonde?

(A/N: I suck at summarizing T-T… don't let it scare you off, I'm a better writer.)

**(Setting/POV Change)**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mind-talking"_

"**Bijuu/Inner mind-talking"**

"_**Bijuu thinking"**_

Flashbacks/Scrolls/Dreams/Notes…

**Jutsu**

(Me talking or explanation of some kind)

**THE TRUTH ABOUT NARUTO**

Chapter 1: A Letter & A Secret

Months had passed since The Retrieval Mission, and everyone involved in it had recovered fully. Jiraya and Kakashi had successfully managed to subdue and contain the curse seal in Sasuke so it wouldn't influence his decision-making process, and Anko tutored him in using his chakra without activating the seal in anyway. Naruto and Sasuke resumed their rivalry, and neither the blonde's teammates nor his friends (except for Shikamaru, Lee and the Sand Siblings) or their sensei (not counting Kakashi) heard about the true condition in which the Uchiha left him. The Chunnin Exams would begin in less than a week—two days after _The Kyuubi Festival_, which was two days away—and 'Konoha's Twelve' (Gai's team and the, not-so-rookie, Rookie Nine) were excited at their second chance to make chunnin; except for one Yamanaka Ino, her teammate Akimichi Chouji, and Konoha's Laziest Genius, Nara Shikamaru, who was already a chunnin (AKA: Team 10)

'What's wrong with you guys?" Sakura asked, shocked that Chouji wasn't eating chips and Ino didn't even attempt once to get Sasuke's attention.

"We're not participating in the exams" Ino said sadly.

"What?" Naruto yelled annoyingly. _"Of course they can't participate; they need 1 more squad member to be eligible."_

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sakura yelled while she hit him on the head, hard.

"**He's soooo annoying!"**complained Inner-Sakura. **"And Immature! CHA!"**

_"Damn she hits hard since she's been training under Obaa-chan"_ Naruto mentally complained about the abuse to his head.

"**Then don't get hit, Kit"** teased Kyuubi, slightly annoyed by the blonde's complaints.

"_Baka-kitsune! You know damn well I can't not get hit! I'm supposed to be a dobe remember?... besides its helps build my physical endurance to damage"_ he responded; successfully boring the Kyuubi, so that he left him alone. "Ow, Sakura-chan (mental gag) that really hurt!" he whined. _"And I'm not talking about the punch."_ **"Kill the screeching pink-haired banshee! NOW!"** _"No,"_ was Naruto's response, _"Fuzzbutt."_

"Why not?" Lee asked the pale-blonde kunoichi.

"The exams are taken in 3-man-squads" answered Neji for her.

"Shikamaru can't participate because he's already a chunnin, so it's just Ino and me" Chouji stated.

"Oh" said Lee.

"Isn't there another gennin that could take his place?" asked Kiba.

"We asked Hokage-sama and Asuma-sensei if there was someone, but they said that there was no one within the village at the moment." answered Ino.

"_Within the village?...At the moment?"_ Naruto wondered. "That sucks!" he said. Suddenly a 'puff' was heard and a cloud of smoke appeared in the middle of the training grounds where they were at, right in front of the 11 gennin and 1 lazy chunnin. _"What does Kakashi-sensei want?"_

"Yo." Said the lazy voice of the infamous, ever-late, Copy Ninja; his little orange book in hand as usual.

"Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura confused.

"Why hello team, are you enjoying your day off?" the jounin asked his students.

"Are you feeling alright sensei?" asked Naruto _"What's he up to?"_

"Yes, why do you ask?" responded the jounin casually. Everyone looked at Naruto for the explanation.

"Well for starters it's like, oh I don't know, _early_!" he retorted dramatically. _"And you're acting suspiciously"_ he added in his mind. Everyone laughed.

Kakashi sweat-dropped. "Well I have my days" he said. "Anyway, Asuma asked me to deliver a message for his students." The silver-haired jounin said and Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru motioned for him to continue. "Well he wants you two (points to the blonde girl and the 'chubby' boy) to sign these forms (hands each a form), and report to Room 301 on October 12th for the exams" he said. They all looked at him shocked. "Your other teammate will meet you there, by the door." After these words he let out a small giggle; everyone thought it was something in the book, everyone except Naruto that is.

"_He wasn't reading at the time…why would he be giggling like a silly schoolgirl?"_ the blonde wondered curiously.

"That's awesome!" said Ino excitedly, while Chouji opened up a bag of Bar-B-Q flavored chips and started devouring them ferociously.

"Who's their other teammate?" asked Shikamaru curiously.

"I don't know" Kakashi lied. "Hokage-sama told Asuma that she found a gennin who needed a team for the exams and he asked me to tell you. Anyway, that's not all I came to say; you all have group training tomorrow and the day after, since you'll be helping patrol the festival on the 10th" he said truthfully.

"Nani?" Naruto said immediately, with anger. "Aren't ANBU supposed to do that?" Panic was rising quickly inside of the blonde, along with the Kyuubi's snarling and roaring.

"Yes, but this is the first time The Chunnin Exams take place in Konoha near The Kyuubi Festival, therefore most ANBU are patrolling foreign shinobi instead. Don't worry this is an easy B-Rank mission inside the village, and we will be assisted by a chunnin squad." Kakashi reassured_. "Sorry Naruto, I know it's harder for you that day" _he apologized mentally; though he had no idea how hard it really was for the blonde.

Naruto was about to complain about something when a wolf-masked ANBU suddenly appeared. He bowed respectfully towards Kakashi "Hatake-san" he said; the blonde was shocked but successfully hid it.

"ANBU-san" Kakashi replied curtly. The ANBU then moved towards Naruto, took out a scroll and handed it to the 'surprised' blonde.

"_Sensei; only you could pull off something like this"_ Naruto thought. Kyuubi snarled and growled with renewed anger, louder than at the mention of the festival, but soon settled down, mumbling incoherently about 'stupid Gakis' and what-not.

"Message from Tsunade-sama" he said briefly. "For your eyes only" the ANBU added, leaving the rest of Konoha's Twelve and Kakashi intrigued.

Naruto nodded _"It's not from Baa-chan"_ he stated in his head. **"No duh!"**

The ANBU replied with a small nod, then bowed to Kakashi respectfully and disappeared without another word.

"_That was odd"_ thought Shikamaru. Ever since the Retrieval mission the Nara Heir had begun to pay close attention to Konoha's Number-one-hyperactive-most surprising-knuckleheaded-ninja; AKA: Naruto Uzumaki. What he learned disturbed him greatly. Naruto held back during his team training and his missions; also he seemed to have temper issues (though he kept his face under control you could see it in his eyes if you looked closer). Furthermore, the ease with which the blonde fooled everyone and the fact that he still couldn't figure out why he did it puzzled the Nara to no end. Naruto was a big mystery, and very, very interesting. _"But also very, very troublesome"_ he thought as he remembered some of the bigger pranks the blonde pulled, and the complicated situations he put himself in.

Naruto was eager to read the scroll and was glad his idiotic façade permitted, no, required he do it immediately; though he made sure the scroll was sealed so the Byakugan and the Sharingan couldn't sneak a peek at its contents before opening the scroll.

Naru-chan,

Don't worry about the 10th since I'll get you out of the village the night before; it's been a while since we talked in person, and I want you to meet someone. In regards to Nade-chan, I have a foolproof plan, so that the…_idiotic_ Council of Konoha can't say a thing.

Aside from this, I want you to immediately increase your weights by half of their current combined value, do it as soon as you finish reading this scroll. Also, I've sealed a training scroll within this scroll; you'll need your blood and both chakras to unseal it. Naruko I want at least half that training scroll mastered by the time I pick you up.

Sincerely,

Your Kick-Ass Sensei

PS: I really think you should tell your friends that you're a girl soon, Chibi. It'll just get harder to hide it now that you're _grown up_; besides, how else will you be with the Uchiha?...

(A/N: From now on, Naruto will be referred as he/him/his/Naruto... when in this form and she/her/hers/Naruko when not in the jutsu and always in her mind.)

'Naruto' had to fight down the blush that the last part caused 'him' for a few minutes _"Stupid all-knowing sensei!"_ she complained. Then he put the scroll away, after spotting the storage seal beneath the letter, all the while mumbling 'angrily' about how he didn't want to patrol the festival and other incomprehensible complaints.

_"Seems like Tsunade-sama took care of Naruko in regards to her patrolling the Festival"_ thought Kakashi, glad that he wouldn't be the one to deal with the blonde loudmouth. "Well, see you all here tomorrow at 7:00 a.m. sharp!" he said. "Oh, and bring your camping gear" he added before disappearing.

"Yeah right" Sakura said while rolling her eyes.

"He'll probably get here 3 hours after we start." Naruto complained.

"Hn" the Uchiha agreed.

"Nah" Ten-Ten contradicted. "Gai-sensei will drag him here on-time."

"YOSH! Gai-sensei's flames of youth shall rescue Kakashi-sensei from the clutches of laziness and lateness!" Lee exclaimed loudly; everyone sweat-dropped.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Kiba, who was by now bored out of his mind.

Naruto's stomach growled loudly. "Ramen anyone?" he asked hopefully.

"Heh, why not?" Kiba replied, and they all headed towards Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

* * *

When they got there, they met a hilarious scene: Lady Tsunade was chasing Jiraya and creating craters on the street; meanwhile a 15-year-old, blue-eyed girl with waist-long black hair was watching them intently with joy and amusement, all the while eating Ramen and holding down laughter.

"Jiraya! You super pervert! When I get my hands on you…" the Godaime shouted/threatened.

"Calm down, Tsuna-hime…let's talk about this!" Jiraya pleaded frantically as the Hokage's punch came closer to hitting him each time.

"I don't think so!... It's your fault he became such a player!" Tsunade snapped at her former teammate, her fist missing him by mere centimeters. "I can't believe Sarutobi actually let _you_ take a 10-year-old under your wing!" she fumed. This time her fist connected with his stomach, sending him flying against the wall and knocking the air out of him; thus destroying the poor wall.

The girl, who had just finished her fifth bowl of Ramen, fell off the stool laughing maniacally. Both Sannin turned their attention towards her. "What's so funny?" they growled at her in perfect unison.

"You two…" she said between laughs, "argue like an _OLD_ married couple!"

Tsunade turned the death-glare on the girl, while releasing a huge amount of killing intent towards her. The girl was unaffected.

"I would not want to be her right now" said Temari to Konoha's 12, startling everyone except Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru (who just muttered 'troublesome').

"Hey Temari" Sakura, who was the first to recover, greeted. **"I nearly had a heart attack! You violent, fan-loving blonde!"**

"Hey" the blonde Suna-nin answered. "What's going on here?" she asked curiously.

"We don't kn-" Ino began, but was cut off suddenly when Naruto moved behind Temari in the blink of an eye and prevented Gaara from attacking the blue-eyed, black-haired girl at the Ramen Stand.

"Damn it Gaara, get a grip!" he yelled. This commotion caught the attention of the Hokage, who was now chasing the girl like she had Jiraya, the girl in question, and the Toad-Sannin.

Gaara let out a larger amount of killing intent than Tsunade had, but it was quickly overpowered by a more intense killing intent coming from the girl. She was snarling viciously and barely being held back by _both_ Sannin. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, but his grip didn't loosen. Gaara then did something completely un-Gaara-like; he whimpered loudly.

"NO!" the girl snarled through gritted teeth, then the killing intent disappeared entirely and she was panting heavily, no longer needing to be restrained. "Gomen" she said and scratched the back of her head while smiling sheepishly. "Almost lost it there…"

Naruto let go of Gaara (who had calmed down by now). "Yeesh! Talk about self control!" he grumbled. All the gennin were looking at him with awe, specially Kankuro and Kiba. (Temari saw the fight with Gaara). "Nani?" he asked confused.

"How did you do that?" Kiba asked.

"Do what?" the blonde asked innocently. _"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!"_ she panicked.

"Restrain Gaara when he was about to go into 'Attacking Demon Mode'!" Kankuro practically yelled.

"Etto…" was Naruto's eloquent response.

"Never mind that," Gaara intervened "how did you _know_ I was gonna lose it?" he asked. Everyone looked at the blue-eyed shinobi expectantly.

"Ano…lucky guess?" he said and then glanced at the blue-eyed girl who was mouthing 'gomen' over and over again. Naruto couldn't help it, he glared; it was a glare that made the famous 'Uchiha Death Glare' look like a pout. It lasted only 9 seconds yet everyone noticed it and shuddered. (A/N: love to use irony; you'll see it often.)

The girl smiled proudly at Naruto and then did something no one expected; she stuck her tongue out in a childish fashion, then turned around paid for her Ramen and came back with a mischievous grin gracing her features. "Well, that's enough trouble on my account…for the morning anyway!" she said happily. "Baa-chan, Ero-Sannin… SEE YOU IN 4 DAYS!" she yelled and disappeared, leaving an angry Jiraya and an enraged, near rampaging Tsunade.

"I hold you responsible for this!" the Hokage snapped at her former teammate, sucker-punched him, then left fuming and mumbling grumpily.

"That was way too close" the Toad-Sannin breathed out, then he disappeared.

"_Sensei, you are in _so_ much trouble!"_ the orange-clad shinobi thought; an evil glint appearing in his eyes at the thought of what was to come, and a dark chuckle escaping his lips. "Payback will be sweet" the blonde mumbled sadistically; everyone took a step away from him, even Gaara and Sasuke.

"_And the mystery called Naruto intensifies…troublesome."_ (Guess who XD)

"Oi, Dobe! Stop mumbling to yourself." Sasuke decided to bring Naruto out of his well-known (by the Uchiha) 'Prankster-from-hell Mode'.

"Shut up Teme, or you'll join the list!" Naruto yelled back, and Sasuke paled the slightest bit yet still noticeably.

"_He has a list?"_ everyone else thought.

"_I still remember last time I made Naruto's _list_…mental shudder… NEVER AGAIN!"_ the Uchiha thought. "Don't you dare _Dobe_" he threatened with his strongest Uchiha-death-glare.

"Aww…is the big, mean Uchiha still sore about last time?' the blonde teased, and received another glare.

"Guys stop it!" Sakura intervened. **"Now he has Sasuke-kun acting immature!"**

"Whatever" Naruto said. "I'm hungry, let's eat!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Hn" the Uchiha grunted and everyone but he and Naruto sweat dropped.

* * *

Well that's all for now... I'll be typing as much as possible and update soon... lol

Reviews are always welcome ^^... and any sudjestions you may have, or requests, I'm a very openminded person ^^

Ash: she does not in any way promise she will use your idea, on this fic or another

Savanna: but she will listen to it and take it into consideration...

ash/savanna: expect polls later in the story...

me: what's that suposed to mean?

ash/savanna: nothing... you're just an undesided person...

me: T-T... how did i end up with two abusive Inners?... T-T

ash/savanna: DON'T CALL US INNERS!

Sayonara... ^^

_REVISED ON 06/21/10_


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

**OHAYO ^^**

I'm baaaaaaaack ^^ wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

ash: NEW CHAPIE, NEW CHAPIE, NEW CHAPIE!

me: whats up with him?

sava: he...ate chocolate u_u

ash: wiiiiiiiiiiii chocolate ^^

me/sava: ^^u

Anyway... I finished chapter two ^^ lol...

**Review Responses:**

_**tachi-chihime: **Glad you like it ^^... well the answer to your question will be sort of explained in this chappie, ^^u... BTW, love the whole OMI lol its awesome wiiiiiiiiii ^^_

_**lunarmidnightwolf: **Well thanks ^^... since you said please I continued ^^ lol (thats a joke hehe)... but seriously, thanks_

_**Itooshii Koneko: **I love femnaru too, which is why I write it lol... I was going for mysterious (sweet success ^^)... the girl, well you'll find out in this chapter ^^... muajajaja I'm evil for making you wait..._

_**trsofnaruto: **Thanks for answering my question ^^... Like last time, you're pretty close but not completely right ^^... lol, the Gaara will be explained in this chappie ^^_

Well TO THE FIC! ^^... enjoy...lol

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Of course I own Naruto!... Now I'll go listen to my dog talk about life while I celebrate homework has been legally banned all around the world, at the same time I watch my room clean itself! ^^…

**Warnings:** OCs, OOC, rape (mentioned), some language, possible lemon, Femnaru, some slight Sakura bashing, perverted Sasuke, good/perverted Kyuubi, anything else that the authoress may come up with.

**Summary: **After the Valley of The End everything became clear, for Naruko, so as her secrets are revealed to the one she cares most for what will happen? After all a mask can only last so long. Friendships are put to the test, romances will bloom, and hard pasts will come to light; and just who is this guy that seems to know so much about the real blonde?

(A/N: I suck at summarizing T-T… don't let it scare you off, I'm a better writer.)

**(Setting/POV Change)**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mind-talking"_

"**Bijuu/Inner mind-talking"**

"_**Bijuu thinking"**_

Flashbacks/Scrolls/Dreams/Notes…

**Jutsu**

(Me talking or explanation of some kind)

**THE TRUTH ABOUT NARUTO**

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

"Naruto! How can you eat so much?" Ino asked horrified. "You beat Chouji by a mile!"

"I said I was hungry!" Naruto replied while downing his 12th bowl. _"Of course I have to feed a mountain-sized fox"_ she complained to no one.

"**Don't turn this around on me, kit! You're the one who chows down all that food! I don't need to eat while I'm in your body"** Kyuubi retorted.

"_You know it's rude to intrude into people's thoughts."_ Naruko said, a mental twitch in her eyebrow.

"**Whatever…it's not like it was one of your Uchiha fantasies"** the fox chuckled.

"_ERO-KITSUNE!"_ she screamed in her head, a very noticeable blush and eyebrow twitch on her exterior. The fox was laughing his furry-tailed ass off. "I'm surrounded by perverts" Naruto said and everyone looked at him funny.

Naruto finished bowl #13 and began to count down. "Five, four, three, two, one…" he said as he lowered one finger at a time.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" came the horrified screams from the direction of the Hyuuga Compound; followed by a resounding yell of "GAKI!" from Hokage Tower.

Ayame came to take the empty bowls away. "Just like in the old days" she sighed.

"Ayame-chan, please tell me you're not involved in this!" Teuchi begged.

"Relax Tou-san, I'm not!" she said "though I wish I was" she whispered.

"NARUTOOOO!" came the Hokage's yell.

"OH HELL NO!" Naruto yelled with a murderous look on his face. "HE'S THE ONE GETTING ALL THE FUN AND I'M GONNA GET ALL THE BLAME!" he started cussing heavily **"Ha, ha, ha! Nothing you can do about it, Kit; he's your superior."** "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF HE'S MY SUPERIOR! He. Will. Pay." the blonde growled. Everyone backed away to the corner out of fear.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stuttered. "What's wrong with N-Naruto-baka?"

"Who knows what goes on with the dobe half the time?" Sasuke answered.

"Uchiha said a whole sentence!" Kiba said "THE WORLD IS ENDING!"

Said Uchiha glared, until… "KYAAA! ASH-KUUUN!" the horrifying sound of raging fangirls was heard; Sasuke stiffened, Ayame giggled.

"HIASHI YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" a male voice yelled angrily.

"F-Father?" Hinata asked clearly fearing for his safety.

Naruto looked terrified. "Kami help him" he said, making Hinata faint.

"Baka!" Sakura hit Naruto on the head, hard.

"Didn't you see that she was scared for him?" Ino yelled.

"She should be" he whispered; only Shikamaru & Sasuke, who were closest, and Kiba & Akamaru heard him. "Itai!... I was thinking of this Ash guy!" he told the girls, leaving them confused.

"Nani?" they said.

"Dude!" Kiba said "Finally coming out of the closet?" he teased.

Naruto went red from embarrassment but made it look as anger "Asshole!" he said in a deadly voice. "I meant I pity the guy being chased by the fangirls." _"I pity whoever is responsible for that even more"_ she thought with a mental shudder. **"Fear, the fangirls, Kit."**

_"The Dobe is embarrassed, but why?"_ Sasuke thought intrigued _"He's been acting really weird since the Valley of The End."_

"_Man…first goofy, then serious, then surprised, then angry/sadistic, then happy, then murderous, then scared-shitless, now embarrassed and slightly angry. Naruto has more mood-swings than a girl."_ Shikamaru thought, and then realization hit him. _"Holy crap Naruto's a girl!"_ his eyes widened ever so slightly; but Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Sasuke, Shino and Naruto all noticed.

It took all her will power to pretend she was oblivious and force her already blushed face to not get redder and actually go back to normal. _"Shit! Shikamaru figured out I'm a girl!"_ Naruko freaked out in her mind.

"**Things finally start to get interesting!"** Kyuubi said.

"_Shut up Fuzzbutt! This is serious!"_ she screamed at him.

"**No it's not Kit; tell him truth! He's gonna fully figure it out soon anyway; you know he's been watching you since the Retrieval Mission. Besides you could use someone to talk to who is, you know, **_**your age**_**"** the Fox King lectured her.

"_I know, but… I don't want him to hate me"_ Naruko said sadly. **"He's smart, he might get angry for the lie, but he won't hate you."**

_"Did Shikamaru figure out the Kyuubi secret?"_ thought Sasuke, worriedly. _"Why am I worried about the dobe's secret getting out? Gah! Why am I worried about the dobe at all?"_ He thought frustrated.

**

* * *

**

(Sasuke's POV)

"WHY?" I screamed at my idiot-teammate. I'm so pissed at him for trying to stop me from getting the power I need to kill Itachi.

"BECAUSE," he screamed right back, I can't see his eyes 'cause he's looking down, the bangs covering them, but I can clearly see the anger shaking his body and his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "I WON'T LET THAT HEBI-YAROU TAKE YOU!"

I wanted to laugh my ass off. _Take_ me? It sounded like he was one of my fangirls fighting over me, apparently with Orochimaru. That disturbing thought disappeared the moment I saw his eyes. 

Pain, years and years of raw pain, trapped and trying to get out, desperate to be discovered. Loneliness, so much of it like mine multiplied by 10. Sadness, like I've never imagined existed.

Two separate pains shot through me, one came from seeing Naruto's eyes; how had I not seen all that before today? The other came from the seal, it wants me to kill Naruto…I can't fight it…much more… damn Dobe, you're gonna get yourself killed…if you don't run...

**

* * *

**

(Normal POV)

_"Right that's why I care… the rest of the fight is a big blur, but those eyes will haunt me to the grave. Who knew Mr. Sunshine felt so much pain?"_ Sasuke thought, sad at the fresh memory_. "I wish I could tell him that I know, maybe then he'd tell me what bothers him."_

An awkward silence had fallen over the group.

"Ayame-chan! HELP!" Came a male voice Naruko recognized immediately. "Hurry they got faster!" the voice said again, and a 15 year-old, boy with black, gravity-defying, hair and blue eyes almost equal to Naruto's (these held more experience and wisdom) hurried into the Ramen stand breathing heavily.

Sakura, Temari, Tenten and Ino (Hinata was still out cold) had hearts in their eyes the moment he came in. Naruto was glaring his new death-glare, Sasuke was shocked for a moment but hid it behind a glare, and everyone else was too stunned to do anything.

"Stop gawking and close up!" he yelled frantically and began to close the Ramen stand. Naruto was the first to move and start helping, followed by Sasuke, and then a bared-teethed Gaara.

_"Poor Gaara, twice in one day"_ thought Naruko. **"Impressive."**

The teen, who could pass off as Naruto's hotter and darker older brother, sighed with relief when everything was closed up "Just in time!" he said.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly.

_"Honestly, _what_ does Naruko _see_ in him?"_ the blue-eyed boy thought.

"**Who knows Gaki. Now let me sleep!"** a powerful, female voice said in his head.

"_It's noon Ookami-chan… Lazy Wolf!"_ "Call me Akki" he answered in a Naruto-ish way. The girls' faces fell.

"Akki?" Weird name…" Kiba said. Akamaru whimpered loudly.

"Not if it fits" Akki answered and then he started barking. Akamaru relaxed and wagged his tail happily. (A/N: Akki translates to demon…I think)

"Weirdo" Kiba said bitterly.

"Jealous much?" Naruto teased, and everyone laughed.

"Well as fun as this was, I have to leave now; nice to meet you Akamaru" Akki said. "See you later Ayame-chan, Naru-chan!" he laughed. "Ja." He was gone.

Naruto snarled, and everyone laughed at his red face _"That's it Nii-san, this means war!"_ she screamed in her head**. **

"**Not a good idea, Kit"** Kyuubi reasoned.

"Shut it Fuzzbutt!" he whispered so softly that only Sasuke heard.

Amusement flickered through the Uchiha's face "_Kyuubi no Kitsune, AKA: Fuzzbutt."_

"Well let's help Ayame-chan reopen so we can go!" Naruto cheerfully exclaimed, but upon closer inspection Sasuke noted the anger in his eyes slowly turn into an evil glint.

Everyone groaned in protest but after 5 minutes the Ramen Stand was open for business and our group was wondering what to do, again.

"We could go to the Hot Springs" Ino suggested.

"Ero-sennin's probably there" Naruto said. _"Please, no! I've seen enough naked guys to last me a lifetime."_ "We could train."

"NO!" Ino and Sakura screeched simultaneously. Naruto winced at the volume.

_"My ears! Damn it Kyuu-kun, what's going on?"_ Naruko whined.

"**You reached puberty Kit"** the Fox King answered amused_. _

"_You don't need to say it like that!... What does that have to do with anything anyway?"_ the blonde asked.

"**Well, when your dear Tou-san sealed me in you, he arranged it so that our chakras would slowly merge; what he didn't realize was that this merge would turn you into a hanyou eventually."** Kyuubi explained.

"_I still don't get it"_ Naruko interrupted.

"**Long story short, on your 13****th**** birthday you'll get your first tail, and your senses will be heightened; by the time you turn 22 you will have a total of 9 tails and be a full hanyou, with fox-ears and claw-like hands"** the Fox King summarized.

"_NANI?"_ the blonde screamed _–BAKA-KITSUNE WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS BEFORE?"_ **"I…forgot?"** _"Why _YOU_…"_

"NARUTO!" Sakura screeched, the blonde winced at the volume again. "Pay attention baka!" She paused hit him in the head. "We've decided we're going to the Hot Springs and you get to keep the Pervert busy!"

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed indignantly. _"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" _"Why?" he whined convincingly.

"Because you weren't listening!" she reasoned and then started walking up to the others who were already a few yards away.

"Kami, how I wish I could beat some sense into her… literally" Naruto said under his breath; not noticing the Nara and the Uchiha behind him.

"Really? I thought you _loved_ Sakura" an amused voice said behind him.

"Ha! You'd have to be completely moronic to love that pink-haired Banshee" he blurted out in response, before the voice registered in his brain and he blushed.

"Hn" the Uchiha said _"I wonder who the dobe really likes, and why he's blushing so much."_

"Oi, guys!" Kiba called "You waiting for an invitation?" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru complained, then the three started walking, Naruto hanging back some. _"So Naruto's a girl, but why does she hide it? Also, keeping it a secret is clearly accomplished with a powerful jutsu since it tricked the Sharingan _and_ the Byakugan. I wonder if this is related to why h-she holds back and that weird chakra she used in her fight with Neji"_ he was thinking hard; he needed this mystery solved by the end of the day or he'd go nuts.

They reached the Onsen quickly and the girl went to their side, longing flickered through Naruto's eyes for a second, leaving a very intrigued/confused Uchiha and a sympathetic Nara. The boys went to their side, as well.

"Well, I'm gonna go keep Pervy Sage busy, and stop his peeping." Naruto said quickly, before they reached the changing rooms.

"Oh, let the man have his fun." Kiba said; a small amount of killer intent was felt, but quickly disappeared.

"Sorry, I promised the girls." The blonde said and quickly left.

"He's weirder than you, Gaara." Kankuro said.

"Maybe; but he's much stronger too." Gaara said emotionlessly, leaving everyone but Sasuke, Shikamaru and Lee in complete shock; then he left after the blonde.

"Wonder what that's all about." Kankuro murmured.

"Let's go find out" Kiba said; and so the relaxing visit to the hot springs turned into a prying and spying mission; for the guys at least.

**

* * *

**

(5 minutes later, back garden of the Onsen)

(the guys are hidden and listening)

"Hey Gaara" Naruto said before the Suna-nin came into view.

"Naru-hime" the red-head greeted, surprising the blonde.

Naruto blushed. "W-What are you talking about?" he asked shakily _"Fuck! First Shikamaru, and now Gaara? How did he find out anyway?"_ she thought. **"He's a Jiinchuriki, you're turning hanyou." **

"Don't act dumb, I know you're not." Gaara said "You know I won't tell anyone, that's your choice; I just wanna know why you hide it."

Sorrow and pain showed in Naruto's eyes, for a few moments before they turned cold and dull. "Not all of us are lucky enough to have a sand-shield, Gaara." He said in a monotone.

The red-head nodded in understanding. "If you ever need or want to talk about it…" he said hesitantly.

"I know, and I appreciate it, but I don't even want to _think_ about it" Naruto said, sadness filling his eyes and voice.

Gaara nodded "So, the girl or is it guy?" he asked awkwardly.

Naruto chuckled, and just like that he was back to normal. "A guy, and I can't tell you about him, unless you've figured it out and need an explanation."

Gaara raised an eyebrow (or where one should be) "He is one of us, can you tell me for whom?"

"He's not exactly like us, there was no sealing involved" the blonde said, shocking the red-head completely. "But yes, I can tell you. Don't freak out, ok?" the still shocked Suna-nin nodded. "He holds _the _Juusanbi no Ookami." (Thirteen-tailed Wolf)

Gaara paled. "No wonder Shukaku was so restless and scared… How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Keep your cool around him." Gaara said.

"Well, we've had our moments of weakness throughout the years, but we got used to each other's presence" the blonde answered.

"Really? What about _them_?" he asked.

"**Kit I wanna talk to the Tanuki"** Kyuubi said.

"_Not here"_ Naruko told him.

"**Fine Kit, then let me out!"** The Fox King yelled.

"_Later, I promise… tomorrow I'll talk to Kakashi and you'll be part of the team, but not now!" _she told him quickly. "They actually get along fairly well; there are more conflicts between him and Fuzzbutt." Naruto said.

"**Kit. Stop. Calling. Me. That.!"** Kyuubi growled.

"Interesting" Gaara said. "I guess I need to think for a while" he added while getting up (they had been sitting down on a bench), and started walking away.

"Ano…Gaara?" the blonde called out; the red-head looked at him expectantly. "If you have more questions about…uh…the _other_ issue, midnight at my usual spot, ok?" The Sand Jiinchuriki nodded in understanding and then disappeared in a swirl of sand. "I can't believe Gaara knows too; who's next, Sasuke?"

* * *

**(With the guys)**

"I really wanna know what they're talking about!" Kiba complained.

"I don't" Kankuro said quickly, they gave him a questioning look. "Shukaku is the demon sealed inside of Gaara. I don't wanna be involved with anything that scares it, and Naruto is creepier than Gaara" he explained.

"That I won't deny, but still; I hate being out of the loop" Kiba whined.

"**This is one loop you wanna stay out of" **Akamaru barked to Kiba. (A.N.: Animal speech in a non-human language will be just like Bijuu speech; but since it's a rare occurrence I didn't put it in the format…)

"Maybe, but then there's also the matter of Naruto having the hots for Uchiha" the Inuzuka joked/teased and laughter broke out throughout the group, with said Uchiha glaring at all of them.

**

* * *

**

(Near sunset, somewhere in the village. Naruko's POV)

"I'm bored!" Ino whined, again. "Ne, Sasuke-kun let's go out" she cooed.

"_Gag"_ I thought, and nearly did.

"No" the bastard said coldly; inwardly I smirked, stupid fangirls will never learn.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled as usual.

We were walking through Konoha, looking for something to do that didn't involve training, much to mine and—most likely—Sasuke's displeasure. I was concentrating hard on keeping my 'Happy-idiot Mask' up, while trying to ignore the whispered curses and death wishes I could now hear clearly. Not that I couldn't hear them before; I've always heard them, but now I just hear them better.

I can't believe Fuzzbutt didn't tell me about all these changes!; although I've always wanted to have tails like Nii-san. It's not just my hearing either; my sight and smell are improving too…it's weird.

_"God, Kiba needs a bath!"_ I complained to Kyuubi. **"The boy smells worse than his puppy."**

"Yo Naruto!" Kiba said, I managed to mumble a distracted 'Huh?'; I really need to stop spacing out like this. "The girls are going shopping" he teased me.

"Shut it Dog-breath!" I said, and threw a punch at his face, 'missing' by a mile.

"**Kit you know you **_**are**_** a girl, right?"** Kyuubi teased.

"_I know, but I'm not that kind of girl; besides, Kiba doesn't know and right now it was meant as an insult"_ I snapped back at him. _"Shit! My period's coming I can feel it."_ "Whatever, I…um…have something I forgot to do…" I said quickly, and put on a fake mischievous smile. "Ja!" I yelled and jumped to the nearest rooftop to make a beeline towards my 'Safe Spot' (a secret lake in the forest)

****

(Normal POV)

"That was odd." Temari said (they haven't left shopping yet)

"Hn." Sasuke said and started walking away. _"I have a blonde dobe to follow."_

"Heh, looks like Uchiha has the hots for Naruto too." Kiba said, and a minute later was unconscious next to 2 fuming fangirls screaming 'Sasuke's not gay!'

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said before he heard a villager grumble: 'Thank Kami that fox is gone.'

"Naruto-baka better not get in trouble!" Sakura threatened the air, everyone else sweat-dropped at Team 7's antics. Shikamaru's brain was piecing everything together.

**

* * *

**

(In the forest)

"Damn it, I'm not gonna make it! I'll have to burn the jumpsuit!" Naruto complained to himself. "It's my favorite outfit too!"

"Hn. What Dobe, gonna wet your pants?" Sasuke said from behind him.

_"Shit!"_ Naruko thought. "None of your business Teme! What do you want?" the blonde asked, without stopping.

**"**Hn. Just making sure you don't cause us any more trouble" the Uchiha answered as he fell into step with his teammate. _"He's sweating and nervous…what's wrong?"_

"Bastard" Naruto said a little hurt. _"Of course he doesn't care, he just wants less work"_ she thought sadly. A strong cramp hit her. "Itai!" 'he' screamed, stopping on a tree branch and clutching his stomach. "Kuso…"

"Dobe, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked immediately, forgetting to hide his worry.

"Nothing" the blonde said weakly. _"I can't believe I'm about to say this"_ Naruko thought. "Leave me alone, Teme."

"You're hurt" Sasuke said, his voice still showing the emotions he felt.

_"He does care!"_ "Sasuke, please" the orange-clad shinobi begged. "I'm fine" 'he' said, then winced from another cramp. _"Fuck! Why is it hurting so much?"_

"**Because you're in a male body; the jutsu won't undo itself until the moment you begin to menstruate, and right now your body is fighting against it…It's fascinating" **Kyuubi said.

"_Thank you 'Doctor Kyuubi'"_ she thought sarcastically. _"Damn have I been lucky to be asleep the last times."_

"I'm not buying it." Sasuke said, as he slung the blonde's arm around his shoulder, making 'him' blush. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

'Naruto' paled, though a light pink still tinted 'his' cheeks "N-no! Don't!" 'he' stuttered.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow "Why?" he questioned. "Is it…ano…is the Fox doing this? Should I take you to the Hokage instead?" _"Not the way I wanted to let him know that I know about Kyuubi…"_

"Y-y-you k-know?" the blonde asked fearfully.

_"He's scared?"_ Sasuke thought confused. "For a while now; I suspected something since the Forest of Death, then the thing with Gaara; finally figured it out after… the Valley of the End." He explained. _"Why is he scared?"_

"Oh" 'Naruto' said "and you don't (gulp) you don't…h-hate me?" 'he' asked in a small voice.

"_WHAT?"_ Sasuke thought. "Dobe, what kind of question is that?"

"So you really don't hate me?" the blonde asked hesitantly, not making eye contact.

_"Is this really the overconfident knucklehead that dreams of being Hokage?"_ the Uchiha wondered. "No, I don't hate you; why would you think that?" he asked.

"Everyone does." 'Naruto' said sadly. "Except for a few adults, and everyone who doesn't know, they all hate me."

_"Of course!"_ Sasuke thought, feeling slightly stupid for not understanding before. "Well _I_ don't" he said.

'Naruto' winced from a third cramp. "You will now" 'he' said, and then a cloud of smoke engulfed 'him'.

"Oi dobe, are you alright?" Sasuke asked _"What did he mean? What's going on?"_

The smoke cleared, and where Naruto had been now stood a beautiful girl with waist long, straight, blonde hair. She had Naruto's blue eyes, the same three whisker-marks on each cheek, and was wearing the orange jumpsuit.

"Um, surprise?" she said in a lovely, yet Naruto-ish voice.

"_Naru-chan…Naru-hime…the longing when the girls separated from us at the springs…the killer intent when Kiba made the pervert comment…the blushing…"_ Sasuke fainted from brain overload.

"I didn't expect that." Naruko said then she picked the older boy up and made her way to her 'Safe Spot'.

* * *

Well that's Chapter 2 ^^

ash: WIIIIIIII ^^ hurry up typing chapter three ^^

sava: I'm never letting you have so much chocolate ever again u_u

ash: O_O... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Anywho... if there's anything you need or want explained... just ask ^^... wiiiiiii lol...

Read and Review... please

Sayonara

_REVISED 06/22/10_


	4. Chapter 3: Confessions

**KONICHIWA! ^^**

HOW IS EVERYONE DOING TODAY?

ash: WIIIIIII! HEY EVERYONE! CHAPETER 3! YEESSSSSS!

sava: T-T make it stop... onegai! one of you was bad enough!

ash: sava-chan ^^U

Anyway... I bring Chapter 3!

ash: DUN DUN DUUUUUN!

sava: Kami-sama... how did I fall for someone like you?

ash: come on we both know I can be serius and charming whenever I want...

me: yeah..yeah... WILL YOU TWO LET ME POST?

ash/sava: Gomen ^^u

**Review Responses:**

_**Itoshii Koneko: **English isn't my native language either ^^... lol... well the first thing; i did think it was pretty funny Sasuke fainting, like the warning says expect OOCness in this fic XD... about shikamaru, we;; i did say he's been paying closer attention to 'Naruto' since the Retrieval mission, so its partly that; but you're right, we don't know what's happening in that big brain of his ^^. Finally the whole, girl, guy thing; it's really just one person, **"**Akki" was using the same jutsu Naruko was, but backwards... I'll explain why later._

_**FirieGurl/trsofnaruto/xWindScarx10/snobunniex3: **Thanks for the support, I'm glad you like it ^^...I promise to update as soon as i can... though we've already caught up to my notebook ^^u I might take longer... gomen ^^u..._

Soooo... I must warn you; this is a strong chapter... here is the rape part about the fic... its a little more descriptive than i thought ^^u... but not too much hehe... well here it goes.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Of course I own Naruto!... Now I'll go listen to my dog talk about life while I celebrate homework has been legally banned all around the world, at the same time I watch my room clean itself! ^^…

**Warnings:** OCs, OOC, rape (mentioned), some language, possible lemon, Femnaru, some slight Sakura bashing, perverted Sasuke, good/perverted Kyuubi, anything else that the authoress may come up with.

**Summary: **After the Valley of The End everything became clear, for Naruko, so as her secrets are revealed to the one she cares most for what will happen? After all a mask can only last so long. Friendships are put to the test, romances will bloom, and hard pasts will come to light; and just who is this guy that seems to know so much about the real blonde?

(A/N: I suck at summarizing T-T… don't let it scare you off, I'm a better writer.)

**(Setting/POV Change)**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mind-talking"_

"**Bijuu/Inner mind-talking"**

"_**Bijuu thinking"**_

Flashbacks/Scrolls/Dreams/Notes…

**Jutsu**

(Me talking or explanation of some kind)

**THE TRUTH ABOUT NARUTO**

Chapter 3: Confessions

Sasuke groaned as consciousness returned to his mind. _"I fainted in front of Naruto, I'll never hear the end of this"_ he thought; the reason why he fainted not catching up to him yet.

"Sasuke, are you OK?" a girl's voice asked, clearly worried.

The Uchiha opened his eyes to see a blue-eyed, blonde-haired girl with 3 whisker-like marks on each cheek. "N-Naruto?" _"Damn it, I stuttered; _why_ did I stutter?"_

The girl blushed prettily. "It's Naruko actually" she said quietly. It took a couple of seconds for these words to register in Sasuke's brain; then he turned the Uchiha-death-glare on Naruko. "I can explain!" she said quickly.

Sasuke kept glaring. "You're a girl?" Naruko nodded. "We've been to the Hot Springs together" he said, still glaring. The blonde blushed, again, and nodded. "Give me one reason I shouldn't leave this instant and tell all our friends" he threatened, still glaring.

"You'd be throwing me into the belly of the beast, and signing your death sentence" she said in a monotone. _"I knew it; the lie is too big." _Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Explain" Sasuke growled. _"He, I mean _she_ lied!...She looks like she's about to cry."_

"Well…um…what do you want me to explain first? Why I pose as a guy or the reason I just gave you?" Naruko asked nervously, her eyes fixed on her feet, her voice defeated.

"Why you pretend to be a guy." Sasuke said, still giving her the Uchiha-death-glare; not that it had any intimidating effect on the blonde.

"I guess I owe you the truth… but I warn you Uchiha, I don't want nor need your pity after you know; all I ask is that you keep, at least, this information a secret" she said; Sasuke grunted in annoyance. "People hate me because of Kyuubi; you already know this. What you don't know is that some people take their hatred too far." Naruko gulped. "Ever since I can remember villagers have beaten me and abused me, yet before my fifth birthday they never bothered to ask my name, or even acknowledge my gender. However, after that day; after the a-lot-worse-than-normal routinely beating, 3 men hung back." Tears started rolling down her cheeks, and her voice began to break. "They hadn't 'tortured the demon' enough; they wanted more. The leader came up to me, and he noticed I was a girl." She began to sob in between sentences. "I remember the stench of alcohol in their breaths (sob), the lust in their eyes mixed with the familiar hatred (sob). The leader yanked me up from the ground and pinned me against the wall, harshly (sob). He motioned for one of the others to hold me up, while he and the last one began to pull down their pants and boxers (sob). I didn't understand what was going on (sob). Then they pulled my torn pants and my underwear down (sob). He thrust in hard, over and over again; while the other forced himself down my throat, pulling on my hair to satisfy himself (sob). They switched positions until all three of them had come inside me and inside my mouth (sob); then they pulled my pants up, wiped their semen from my mouth and cheeks and dumped me on the pool of my own piss and blood where I had been lying before." Naruko broke down, crying and sobbing loudly.

Sasuke couldn't say anything or move, he was horrified and shocked like never before, he was also extremely angry…furious. _"What kind of sick-o would do that to a five-year-old?" _he thought disgusted, his Sharingan spinning.

"An ANBU found me a couple hours later (sniffle). I'd fallen unconscious from blood loss and total exhaustion. Apparently the ANBU took pity on me and took me to the Hokage. The Old Man had a medic-nin heal me; and after she told him what happened to me, he used a special jutsu to turn my appearance into a boy. This jutsu requires a steady, yet low, flow of chakra to work and it uses the chakra of the person affected once in place; it is undetectable by both the Sharingan and Byakugan. The Katakuotai-no-jutsu; taught to the Sandaime that same night by someone very special." Naruko said after she'd calmed down.

Sasuke had stopped glaring. "Did they ever catch the…_men_?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Naruko lifted her eyes and was shocked to see the Sharingan, still spinning. "They were found torn to pieces outside the village a few days later" she said.

The Uchiha calmed down, his eyes returning to black. "Good. New question," he said. "Why didn't you tell us you're a girl?"

"I was going to reveal it when I became a gennin, but I…err…chickened out. I had planned to tell you guys after the bell test, but I didn't trust you enough. I was going to tell you after Wave, but by then I cared for you too much and I couldn't stand the idea of you hating me." The blonde said. "Explaining _this_ meant explaining Kyuubi, and that's not something I was ready to face" she added after Sasuke gave her a 'Why-would-I-do-that?' look.

"So the Sandaime did this to protect you." Sasuke said it as a statement. "Hn… You care too much about _me_ to tell me the truth, in fear I would hate you?" he teased with a smirk.

Naruko went red. "I …well…um…ano…etto…" she mumbled.

"Does anyone else know?" Sasuke asked, chuckling slightly _"That was fun."_

"Shikamaru and Gaara figured out I'm a girl, but you're the first person I've _told_ about me being a girl and why I had to hide it" the blonde said.

"OK, just one more question; why did the jutsu undo itself?" the Uchiha asked, and the blonde blushed harder (if that was possible); the raven lifted an eyebrow.

"Well the pain I was feeling were cramps. The jutsu turns my body male, but since I was born female I will have female-body properties all my life; and well…ugh!"_ "Gah! This is so embarrassing! I am not discussing menstruation with the boy I love!"_ Naruko thought, Kyuubi was laughing hard. _"Shut it Fuzzbutt!"_ "I'm menstruating, OK! I got my freaking period!" she blurted out; still blushing furiously.

This time Sasuke blushed too. "That makes sense" he said, and an awkward silence followed, till he noticed his surroundings. "Oi, dobe; where are we?"

A vein pronounced itself in Naruko's forehead, and her eyebrow twitched. "One, don't call me a dobe, Teme; my real gender isn't the only secret I've been keeping. Two, this is my 'Safe Spot'" she said. "I came across it when I was 8, only one other person has used this before me, and counting us, there's only three people alive who know it exists. This is my personal training ground."

"Personal training ground?" Sasuke asked.

"It's the only place I can actually be myself during training" the blonde answered.

"How much do you hold back?" the Uchiha asked intrigued.

"A lot; I have an awesome sensei, Sasuke. If you're nice I'll ask him to train you." Naruko said.

"If I'm nice?" Sasuke questioned.

"He's not fond of the Uchiha clan; but he can't say 'no' to me" the blonde said, a small smile on her face.

_"I love that small smile; it's real…wait love? No! I must kill Itachi first"_ the raven thought. "What's so good about this sensei anyway?" he said with a scowl.

"For one, he's completely immune to the Sharingan." Naruko said with a frown. _"He's thinking about Itachi again, well this will convince him."_ "He's also kicked Itachi's ass several times; he hasn't killed him, because he believes you should be the one to do it."

"He defeated Itachi?" Sasuke asked; Naruko nodded. "Ano…will you introduce me to him?"

"If you _promise_ to put the 'I'm-better-than-thou' attitude away" she said.

"Deal!" Sasuke said, and Naruko gave him that special smile that only he can bring to her face; though he doesn't know it yet.

"Wanna spar?" she said; he nodded, still dazed by her smile.

"Don't hold back on me, I want to see the real you." Sasuke said, now recovered.

"OK, but don't get all power-hungry or upset. Sensei has run me to the ground to get me to where I am" she said and jumped backwards, landing right in the middle of the lake.

Sasuke was mesmerized. Sometime during their talk, the sun had gone down and now the nearly-full moon covered the entire area with a magnificent glow. It made Naruko's beauty more pronounced as well.

"_When did she change?"_ he thought as he noticed the blonde wasn't wearing that horrid jumpsuit (A/N: I actually love it, but this is Sasuke's opinion); instead she was wearing a black mesh shirt, with an orange T-shirt on top, and navy blue cargo shorts. This showed her beautiful legs and pronounced her B-cup sized breasts. Her hair flowed loosely down her back, with her Hitai-ate holding her bangs slightly above her eyebrows.

Sasuke had to admit it to himself. Naruko was hot! And the grace she showed during that little jump almost gave him a nosebleed…_almost_!

"Oi Sasuke, snap out of it!" the blonde yelled, a light blush on her cheeks.

_"Shit! I was checking her out!" _Sasuke thought and blushed slightly for a few seconds. _"Damn it's a good view…No! Stop it Sasuke! Concentrate!"_

A mischievous grin adorned Naruko's face. "Ne, Sasuke-kun; you like what you see?" she teased to lighten the situation.

"Actually" Sasuke began; smirk on his face, catching on quickly. "I do Naru-chan"

Naruko smirked "Well, forgive me for distracting you" she said, and disappeared.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, and the spar began.

**

* * *

**

(A few hours later)

(A/N: Lazy author can't write fight scenes very well)

Sasuke was panting. "You must be at least high-chunnin level." He complimented. (OMG! Sasuke's being nice!)

"Thanks" Naruko replied "But you're really advanced yourself."

"Naruko, can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked _"I've already learned more than I had hoped for, but this is bugging me."_

"Sure," the blonde said, "ask away."

"The guys and I overheard your conversation with Gaara" the raven began, Naruko blushed. "I remember him calling you 'Naru-hime'." Naruko blushed harder. "I was wondering why, and…um…if I could call you that?" Naruko turned beet red, and Sasuke blushed slightly.

"Well…Gaara called me that because Kyuubi's chakra is merging with mine, thus making me a hanyou" she said hesitantly. "Since Kyuu-kun is the King of Foxes, and has no heir; that makes me the Kitsunes' princess."

"Kyuu-kun?" Sasuke asked amused, Naruko blushed yet again. _"It's so easy and fun making her blush; I wonder how she manages to force them down while pretending to be a guy."_ "What happened to Fuzzbutt?"

Naruko smiled 'Sasuke's smile' "You heard that didn't you?...wanna meet him? He's harmless, unless I allow otherwise…Did you know demons are very protective of their offspring?" she said hyperly.

"You can bring him out?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Well I'm not going to bring you into my mind! That'd be too weird for both of us!" she said.

"How?" the Uchiha asked with curiosity. (A/N: He's showing more emotions around Naruko; must be 'cause he saw her cry).

"Using a deviation of the Kage-Bunshin" she said.

"**Come on Kit let me out! I can't wait to talk to the Uchiha about your wet dreams."** Kyuubi said.

Naruko went red. "ERO-KITSUNE!" she yelled. "Ne Sasuke, I think you'll have to wait to meet him tomorrow" _"When there are people around"_ "and yeah, you can call me that if you want…funny story concerning that name actually, but that's for another day."

"Agreed," Sasuke said. _"It's getting pretty late."_ Naruko's stomach growled. "You wanna go get something to eat?" the Uchiha asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah! Is Ramen okay? Or do you have something in mind?" the blonde asked.

Sasuke chuckled. "Ramen is fine… um…Naru-hime, are you gonna tell the others the truth?"

"I haven't decided yet, though you took it well… I guess since you guys overheard me with Gaara I should tell them. I mean, I owe you guys that much…but I won't be able to say why" she said, then quickly made a short set of seals and her whiskers disappeared. "For now this ought to do."

"Undetectable genjutsu, impressive" Sasuke praised, Naruko smiled. "_She looks cute, with and without the whiskers" _he thought. _"Bad Sasuke, bad!..._cute_?"_

They went to the Ramen Stand, where Ayame teased Naruko (she helped her with her women issues) and made her blush on several occasions. Sasuke found the whole thing amusing, and cute in Naruko's case. The two gennin kept talking for a while, then they left for Hokage Mountain around 11:30; since that's the place Naruko had told Gaara she'd be at. The Suna-nin showed up near midnight and the blonde explained, while blushing, how Sasuke had found out and how he already knew of Kyuubi. She left out the part about the guys spying on them at the Onsen. Naruko also answered all the questions Gaara asked, not going into detail as to why the jutsu was cast in the first place (like she had with Sasuke), but telling him the reason; and she answered a couple questions from the Uchiha concerning Jinchuriki and Bijuu. It was around 1 am when they headed back, Sasuke insisted Naruko stay at the Uchiha Manor with him, because her house was on the other side of the village and it was already too late. Gaara agreed with the Uchiha, so in the end she accepted the offer. (Not that she had much choice).

* * *

Hehehe I'm sorry, i know its really short, but the next chappie will make up for it; seriouslu, it's just that this was part of chapter two ^^u... but again it got too long

ash: That's what you always do...

sava: she can't help it ...u_u

me: mean Inners T-T

sava/ash: OUR NAMES ARE NOT INNERS!

Well Read and Review ^^... and ask any questions you might have, i'll answer them as best as I can ^^...

**Ja ne! ^^**

_REVISED 06/22/10_


	5. Chapter 4: Of Threats, Demons & Perverts

OHAYO!

Alright this is the revis3ed version of chapter four.

Sava: Finally!

Ash: Man you took forever...

*Glares at them*

Anyway, thanks for all the revidews! ... ENJOY! ^_^

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Of course I own Naruto!... Now I'll go listen to my dog talk about life while I celebrate homework has been legally banned all around the world, at the same time I watch my room clean itself! ^^…

**Warnings:** OCs, OOC, rape (mentioned), some language, possible lemon, Femnaru, some slight Sakura bashing, perverted Sasuke, good/perverted Kyuubi, anything else that the authoress may come up with.

**Summary: **After the Valley of The End everything became clear, for Naruko, so as her secrets are revealed to the one she cares most for what will happen? After all a mask can only last so long. Friendships are put to the test, romances will bloom, and hard pasts will come to light; and just who is this guy that seems to know so much about the real blonde?

(A/N: I suck at summarizing T-T… don't let it scare you off, I'm a better writer.)

**(Setting/POV Change)**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mind-talking"_

"**Bijuu/Inner mind-talking"**

"_**Bijuu thinking"**_

Flashbacks/Scrolls/Dreams/Notes…

**Jutsu**

(Me talking or explanation of some kind)

**THE TRUTH ABOUT NARUTO**

Chapter 4: Of Threats, Demons & Perverts

Sasuke woke up in a good mood, which is surprising, him being Sasuke and all. Remembering the day before, he let the smallest of smiles part his lips. For a long time had the Uchiha harbored a sense of protectiveness over his blonde teammate, why was beyond him; but now that Sasuke found out he was a she, he felt the need to 'protect the dobe' grow, and a small dose of possessiveness overwhelm him, along with curiosity. He found that he enjoyed spending time with Naruko (oh, how he loved _this_ name), and felt a desire to learn more about the real blonde, the person behind the 'Idiot-façade' (as he called it). It was these feelings that drove him to go watch her sleep, not the fact that he was dying to see what she was wearing or how hot/cute she looked in it/asleep; or so he told himself.

Naruko was sleeping in a long, loose, yet form-fitting, orange tank-top; using a pair of black boxers she had with her as shorts. The blonde hated having her period; it was uncomfortable, endangered her mask, put her in embarrassing situations, made her all sensible and emotional, and worsened her short-tempered nature.

Sasuke went into the guest-room the blonde was using, as silently as possible; though he knew from missions that _she_ (he smiles just thinking it) was a heavy sleeper, he didn't want to take any chances. Naruko was gracefully sleeping on her side with both hands curled in front of her face, and a couple of strands falling on her cheek.

_"She's so beautiful; I could watch her sleep forever"_ the raven thought. _"No! I have to kill Itachi _before_ I get too close to someone…he could hurt her."_ Sasuke went out of the room, closed the door, and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

Naruko woke up just in time to see Sasuke closing her door; she blushed but smiled _his_ smile. _"He was watching me sleep… I should do something nice for him."_

"**You should cook for him, Kit."** Kyuubi supplied.

"_Good idea Kyuu-kun!"_ the blonde exclaimed.

"**Of course it is…now will you let me out?"** he said.

"Calm down Fuzzbutt," Naruko said as she stretched with a big yawn "I'll bring you out with only one tail; we don't want to give the villagers a heart attack." She did a short set of hand seals, bit down her right thumb, smeared the blood on her left forefinger, and finished with the 'Kage-bunshin-cross'. "**Akki Kuchiyose no Jutsu**! (Demon Summoning Technique)" she called out, and a puff of smoke appeared.

"I hate this chibi form, Kit" a deep voice growled, and a small fox-kit with dark orange fur and crimson red eyes appeared from the smoke sitting next to Naruko. (A/N: Since he's talking in human language in the outside world the formatting is the same as any other talking)

"Suck it up Kyuu-kun; now you need a codename…" the blonde said.

"It better not be something stupid brat!" the Fox complained.

"Hush or you'll be called Ramen!" she threatened and he paled (can foxes do that?). "Now come on, I'll see what I can cook for breakfast; we'll figure this out afterwards."

**

* * *

**

(20 minutes later)

Sasuke came out of the bathroom, fully planning to get dressed and wake Naruko up so they could head out to the team training (it was now 6:30 am). At least that was the plan until his nose caught the great, mouth-watering smell of fresh pancakes.

He rushed to his kitchen—clad in only a towel—to see a laughing Naruko next to a sneezing orange-furred, red-eyed fox-kit. _"She's cooking!"_ "Smells good, Naru-hime" he said. _"Cue the blush in 5, 4, 3, 2…"_ Naruko turns around. _"1"_ Naruko blushes.

_"Sasuke's almost naked in front of me!... in his kitchen"_ the blonde thought. Kyuubi sent her a memory from a time they went to the Onsen after a mission. She turned around to hide her nosebleed while mentally screaming at the fox. "Ano…arigatou; um… I just thought I'd cook breakfast to…um… say thanks…?" she said nervously; still not turning around.

_"What got into her?"_ Sasuke thought. "Is something wrong?"

"He, he, he (that's a laugh btw)… she just feeling a little shy, you know?" the fox-kit said in a deep voice. "Something to do with the fact that you're only wearing a towel or something… hah! Females!"

_"The fox just talked!... that must be Kyuubi; funny I always imagined him bigger and scarier…"_ the Uchiha thought. _"Wait I'm not dressed?"_ He blushed and ran upstairs to get dressed, coming back 5 minutes later. (6:38 am)

When Sasuke came back down Naruko was sitting at the table with a plateful of chocolate-chip pancakes in the middle of said table. He sat across from her and they both began to help themselves to the food; Kyuubi was already halfway done.

The Uchiha took his first bite and saw heaven. _"This is amazing!"_ he thought "I didn't know you could cook, Dobe" he teased/praised.

"Don't call me dobe, Teme!...but thanks!" Naruko answered with a small smile.

"Aww this is all so sweet, but if you don't get ready you're gonna be late Kit." Kyuubi said amused.

"Shit!" the blonde said, and quickly finished her breakfast. "I'm gonna shower, and no peeking Fuzzbutt!" she threatened, then ran to the guest room. "Ano, Sasuke?" she called back a minute later "where's the bathroom again?"

Sasuke had to work really hard to hold his laughter down. "Second door on the left" he said.

"Thanks!" was heard before the door closed and the water started running.

"Alright, listen up Uchiha" Kyuubi began. "Now, Kit has forgiven you for what happened at the Valley of The End," Sasuke flinched, "I haven't. She trusts you, I don't. If you hurt her in any way you'll have the Kitsunes on your ass, along with a very pissed off relative of hers who can torture you in more ways than I can." Sasuke shudders. "Now, you will help me convince Ruko-chan to let everyone know she's a girl; come up with a plausible half-lie, because she's not ready to explain me, and most of those brats are not ready to understand it" the fox demanded.

"Hn" Sasuke said "that's her choice to make, not ours."

"Kit is blinded by her greatest fear" Kyuubi said.

"That being…" the Uchiha said with a raised eyebrow.

"Her precious people hating her" the fox said guiltily. "She's been hated so much because of me, and worked so hard to get the friends she has now; that even the thought of the possibility of them hating her, even if it's for a lie, terrifies her. If she loses any of you to hate, she'll break."

Sasuke was shocked. _"Exactly _what_ has Naruko been through?-_

Naruko chose that moment to come down. She was wearing baggy, dark blue pants, a long-sleeved mesh-shirt with a sleeveless orange hoodie over it, and a pair of orange sweat bands on each wrist. Her hair was down, with her Hitai-ate holding her bangs above her eyebrows again. Her weapons pouch and kunai/shuriken holster were all in the same place, except that now she had a second kunai/shuriken holster set in the left leg as well.

"You love orange, don't you?" Sasuke teased.

"Heck yeah! Now let's go!" she answered.

"Hold it Kit" Kyuubi said. "You're forgetting a couple of things."

"Nani?" Naruko said innocently.

"What are you gonna tell everyone?" Sasuke asked.

"Um…that I'm stuck in my Sexy-no-Jutsu after I pranked someone; and my jumpsuit passed on to better life when I was running away…?" she said hesitantly.

"As Naruto-ish as that is, I think you should tell them the truth Naru-hime" Sasuke said; Naruko frowned. "They're your friends, they'll understand."

"But…" the blonde began.

"I agree Kit" Kyuubi cut in. "You don't have to tell them about me yet" he said.

"Then how do I explain why I was hiding as a boy?" she shouted, beginning to panic. _"They teamed up against me!"_

"You tell them the truth, partially." Sasuke said; both Kyuubi and Naruko looked at him. "You tell them what happened when you were five," Naruko paled "without much detail, and you say that they were members of a gang of sorts, so the Sandaime placed the jutsu on you to protect you from other members." (A/N: couldn't come up with something better than a 'Gang'… gomen)

"Think that will work?" the blonde asked unconvinced.

"Our sensei would immediately know it was because of the hatred towards Kyuubi, but they won't say anything; and if I 'believe' you, then they will too" the raven reassured her.

"What about when I do tell them about Kyuu? They'll be mad at me for lying" she argued.

"You won't tell them today why they did that, which they'll ask; all you have to say is that its classified information. When you tell them of Kyuubi they'll immediately know that was the reason, if they don't they shouldn't be shinobi" Sasuke said. "Besides, if they don't understand… I'll beat it in their brains." (Really OOC Sasuke! ALRIGHT!)

Naruko smiled 'Sasuke's smile'. "I'll think about it" she said and headed towards the front door.

Kyuubi sighed. "You tried… it was a great plan too" he said and followed after the blonde; Sasuke grunted and followed. "Kit, I still need a codename."

"Right" she said, while putting on her sandals, Sasuke did so as well. "Mmmm… how about Akai?... I like the way it sounds, and it's close to akki; what do you think?" she asked the fox.

"It's too close to that gaki's codename" the Kitsune complained.

"Well it's that, Ramen, or Miso, Fuzzbutt! So pick!" Naruko said angrily.

"Fine… I'll take Akai…" Kyuubi (Akai) answered. _**"Stupid Female Hormones!"**_

Sasuke chuckled softly, though both Kitsunes heard it. "Well now that that's all taken care of, let's go" he said while shouldering his pack. _"Hmm…it's heavier than normal."_ Naruko nodded and headed out, Akai (A/N: Kyuubi will be called this except in Naruko's mind or some narrations by me) firmly on her shoulder; her pack already on her back. The Uchiha locked and followed. _"Damn, she has a nice ass!"_ he thought. _"Bad Sasuke! Bad!" _(7:00 am)

**

* * *

**

(Training Grounds, 7:15 am)

"Where are those two, Kakashi?" Kurenai scolded the Copy-Ninja. "They seem to have picked up on your bad habits!"

"That's weird sensei; Sasuke-kun's never late…" Sakura said worriedly. **"Naruto-baka better not have interrupted MY Sasuke-kun on his way here and made him late,**_** again**_**!"**

"W-what about N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shyly.

"He probably overslept again, don't worry he should be here any moment now" Kakashi said lazily, without looking up from his book. "Wonder what held Sasuke up…" he pondered aloud.

At that moment, a yellow, orange and blue blur landed in front of everyone.

"HA! Take that Sasuke-teme! I win!" a blonde, blue-eyed girl, with 3 whisker-like marks on each cheek and a fox-kit on her shoulder cheered loudly.

"Hn. Dobe" Sasuke said in a bored tone, as he appeared a second later. _"Damn she's a good actress! No wonder we rarely noticed anything."_

"NARUTO!" Sakura screeched and hit the blonde upside the head. "What are you doing, you perverted baka?" **"THAT SICK PERVERTED IDIOT!"**

"Itai… Sakura-chan!... what are you talking about?" 'Naruto' asked while pouting and rubbing 'his' head. Akai was snarling by 'his' feet.

_"Cute"_ Sasuke thought amused. _"Seems like Kyuubi doesn't like Sakura much."_ He smirked inwardly.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched and a vein pronounced itself in her forehead. "Why are you in that stupid Sexy-no-Jutsu?" she screamed. Naruko winced.

"Told you he was gay!" Kiba boomed.

The blonde shot him a glare (not her death-glare) "I. Am. Not. Gay!" she growled indignantly. (A/N: I'd just like to point out that I'm NOT a homophobe or anything; its just that to Naruko, Kiba telling him she's gay means she messed up, and she doesn't like that thought… Sava: yeah, yeah… stop interrupting!... Me: gomen ^^u…..) "I'm stuck like this!" she yelled. _"Cue laughter in 3, 2, 1…"_

Everyone burst into laughter, Sasuke smirked; Shikamaru muttered his trademark 'Troublesome.'

"So _this_ is what you forgot to do yesterday!" Kiba said between laughs, Naruko stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Okay so tell us what's going on" Kakashi said after they had all calmed down.

"Well I used my Sexy-no-Jutsu to prank someone, and then couldn't undo the jutsu!" Naruko said frantically, emphasizing with her hands.

Everyone sweat dropped. _"She's good" _thought Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"What happened to your jumpsuit?" Ino asked. "We've been trying to convince you to stop wearing it for months!"

A dark aura settled over 'Naruto' and 'his' eyes teared up. "It passed on to better life as I ran away (sniff)" she said. _"That's kind of true."_

"Good riddance!" Akai said, scaring the shit out of everyone but Sasuke and Naruko.

"You're one to talk! You're completely orange!" the blonde yelled.

"But on me, it looks good" the fox teased.

Naruko glared. "Fuzzbutt!"

Akai glared back. "Brat."

Sasuke sweat-dropped, while everyone regained control of their emotions. The 4 sensei and 1 chunnin were all terrified and pale, and everyone else was just confused; except the girls.

"KAWAI!" they all screeched together. Naruko and Akai winced at the volume.

"Yo Naruto, what's with the fox-kit…you'll put the little guy in danger" Kiba said. Naruko paled and backed away from the small fox, taking Sasuke with her. "ITAI!" the Inuzuka screamed in pain, while trying to shake off the kit biting on his leg. "Get him off! Get him off!" he pleaded, everyone—but Shino—was laughing (Sasuke and Neji chuckled).

"Say you're sorry first." Naruko said seriously.

"What for?...Itai!" Kiba asked.

"Implying Akai was weak because of his appearance" she said with a glare.

"Fine, I'm sorry!" the Inuzuka screamed.

"Fuzzbutt, let him go" the blonde said; the fox growled. _"Kyuubi!" _she mind-scolded him.

Akai let go. "Yuck! Ever heard of a bath?" he said and everyone laughed. Kiba was glaring, and nursing his leg.

Naruko's nose twitched and she hit the fox on its head. "You made him bleed!" she scolded Akai, who just smirked. Sure enough Kiba's leg was bleeding.

"It's nothing, I'll live" the Inuzuka said. _"I wonder…"_ "How did you know I was bleeding before the blood seeped through my pant leg?"

"I knew," Naruko answered, "because I'm awesome!" everyone sweat dropped. _"Stupid heightened senses will give me away!"_

"**All the more reason for you to start using and training with them"** Kyuubi said.

"_Any suggestions?"_ the blonde said back.

"**The gaki left you a scroll, didn't he?"** he asked with a mental eye-roll.

"_He knew?"_ the blue-eyed Jiinchuriki mind-screamed.

"**He went through it himself." **The Fox King stated.

"_Oh, he's in _so_ much trouble now!"_ Naruko thought, Kyuubi laughed. "Ne, Kakai-sensei…there's no problem with Akai tagging along for missions is there?" the blonde asked with a puppy-dog pout, the fox narrowed its red eyes on the jounin.

"N-no…" the ex-ANBU Captain stammered. _"I want an explanation… Kyuubi is going to be on my team, the irony." _"That pout should be considered a Forbidden Jutsu" he joked. _"Who can say no to those eyes?"_

Akai chuckled "I second the motion!" he joked and everyone laughed.

Naruko dropped the pout and rolled her eyes. "I thought we were training."

"Right" Kurenai said, and they began to go over proper ways to patrol a festival; what they can and cannot do at said festival, what they should do at specific situations, and other information that had Naruko actively talking (arguing) with Kyuubi, Sasuke fighting with his thoughts, Shikamaru trying to figure out the best way to confront Naruko, and the rest of the girls swooning over the _cute_ fox and petting him; thus causing the argument between Kyuubi and Naruko (he wanted to bite them or traumatize them for life, she said he'd have to bare it or he can go lay down in his cage… sweet payback).

After a while they began to plan routes, decide shifts, and pair up for patrol: Tenten – Kiba, Sakura – Neji, Shino – Chouji, Lee – Ino, Shikamaru – Hinata, and 'Naruto' – Sasuke (Kakashi convinced the others to keep those two together). Then they had short sparring sessions, one-on-one.

(A/N: this doesn't reflect any possible side-pairings).

* * *

Sasuke and Naruko where facing each other; at last their turn to spar had come. Akai was snickering from the sidelines. Naruko charged Sasuke, she was about to reach him when…

"Alright, let's stop for lunch." Kakashi called out, just before Naruko tripped and fell… right on top of Sasuke; luckily she recovered from the shock just in time to catch herself before their lips met.

"_Damn it, so close! Why did she have to catch herself?"_ Sasuke mentally complained. _"Bad Sasuke! What's wrong with you? They think she's a guy_!-

"_Do. Not. Blush!"_ Naruko commanded herself.

"**Kit, why'd you do that? Don't you wanna kiss the Uchiha?"** Kyuubi teased.

"_Did you have something to do with this?"_ The blue-eyed girl asked accusingly.**"No…"** _"Right…"_

"Dobe. Get. Off. Me" the raven snarled. _"No, don't move!...Bad Sasuke, get a grip!"_

"Shut up teme!" the blonde said, as she stood up. "I didn't do it on purpose!" **"But you wanted to." **_"Shut up Fuzzbutt! This is difficult enough as it is!"_

"Hn" the Uchiha grunted. Everyone sweat dropped, Sakura and Ino were fuming.

"Well , lunch break!" Kakashi said cheerfully. "Naruto, I need to talk to you and …uh…Akai." Naruko nodded and followed him to the tree line, Akai on her heels. "Explanation, now" the jounin ordered, once they were enough distance away from the others; his eyes fixed on the red fox.

"You're not afraid Hatake, are you?" Akai teased, Kakashi gulped.

"Kyuubi!" Naruko chided him. "Don't worry Kakai-sensei; he's good now… and he needs my permission to do anything. Besides, I'm regulating his chakra usage" she reassured the jounin. "For the most part…"

"For the most part?" Kakashi asked skeptically.

"He can still _waste_ chakra to make me trip" the blonde said with a glare.

Kakashi sweat dropped. "He tripped you just now?" he asked amused.

Akai smirked. "Oh, because falling on top of the Uchiha was such a nightmare!" he teased; Naruko blushed and glared.

"_ERO-KITSUNE!"_ she screamed in her mind. **"Kit, relax."**

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. _"This is gonna be really fun to watch"_ he thought. "It's okay Naru_ko_, I'm sure Sasuke enjoyed it as much as you did."

Naruko froze and dropped her gaze. "How long have you known?" she asked in a small, quiet voice; not the reaction the Copy Ninja expected.

"_Wow! Talk about a 180"_ Kakashi thought, Kyuubi shot him a glare. "I was suspicious after your fight with Haku, so I followed you on one of your midnight walks." He said, a perverted grin hidden by his mask.

Naruko blushed. "How come you didn't say anything?" she asked in the same small tone.

"_Okay, what happened to the over-confident, obnoxious knucklehead?" _the Copy Ninja thought concerned. "It's not my secret to tell, I assumed you'd tell us when you were ready… Now that you told Sasuke, I just couldn't help myself" he laughed.

"Pervert" Naruko said. "I'm surrounded by perverts!" she complained dramatically.

Akai chuckled. "Whatever Kit…go eat lunch while I talk to Hatake."

"Fine Fuzzbutt; but be nice to Kashi" she said with one of her rare, genuine smiles before walking away.

"_That smile, she looked like an angel!...I feel happier than I have in years just by remembering it" _Kakashi thought. _"Wait, the only people who ever called me Kashi were Anko and Ash!"_

"Congratulations Kakashi, you just earned the Kit's trust" Akai said; "treasure it she doesn't give it often, and it's really hard to get back" he warned, Kakashi nodded. "Listen Hatake, I just wanted to apologize for what happened 13 years ago; I know I took away what little you had left back then and I regret it."

Kakashi was shocked. "You really have changed; why did you attack us back then?"

"You'll find out soon enough" Akai answered. "Now, what I really wanted to discuss was how we can mess with the Kit and the Uchiha these next couple of days." He flashed a perverted grin.

"Way ahead of you, why'd you think I kept those two together for patrol when all the other pairs were made up of members from different squads?" Kakashi said, a perverted grin of his own and a glint in his visible eye. They began to plot.

**

* * *

**

(With everyone else)

"Naruto is such an idiot!" Ino said angrily, everyone else but Sakura rolled their eyes.

"I know! He almost had a repeat of the Team Placement Incident" Sakura said angrily. **"The only one allowed to kiss Sasuke-kun is ME! CHA!"**

Sasuke choked on his own spit, though only Shikamaru and Neji noticed, and his cheeks turned pink. _"I'd forgotten about that!... I already had my first kiss and I couldn't enjoy it!... Payback is in order"_ he thought, a perverted glint entered his eyes as he smirked at his newly formed plan to steal a kiss from his blonde teammate.

_"Troublesome"_ Shikamaru thought. "Ahem… Sasuke…" he said somewhat loud, catching the Uchiha's attention. "So…erm…" the Nara began awkwardly.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "You figured out the truth and don't know how to approach her" he said; everyone but Neji was ignoring the conversation.

"How much do you know?" the Lazy Chunnin asked.

"More than there should be to know" the Uchiha answered solemnly. "Pull her aside later today and tell her you know; she already knows you do" he said, Shikamaru nodded and muttered something about 'troublesome blondes'. "And Nara… don't hurt her" Sasuke warned and threatened at the same time.

Shikamaru gave him a lazy look before walking away. _"He's already overprotective of her…troublesome"_ he thought. Neither one noticed the confusion on Neji's face.

Sasuke walked towards the tree where he'd left his pack. _"Wait, I forgot to pack lunch this morning!"_ he thought. He opened his pack to find a bento box with a note on top of it. He took out the box and opened the note.

Thank you for letting me spend the night at your house Sasuke, I hope you enjoy your lunch, and that the food's not too bad.

Naruko.

Sasuke smiled to himself_. "She had time to make breakfast and lunch while I took a shower"_ he thought impressed. He looked up to see the blonde Jiinchuriki atop a tree with her own bento box… by herself. He smirked and jumped.

"Sasuke?" Naruko asked shocked. "Do you want something?" she said suspiciously.

"Why are you eating by yourself?" he asked.

"Your fangirls kept glaring at me and Kiba kept making jokes about me being stuck as a girl," she shrugged. "I wanted to have lunch in peace, so I left a Kage-Bunshin behind and came here." _"Guess I'm not the only who's opening up."_

"Hn. So what did Kakashi-sensei want?" Sasuke asked casually, before taking his first bite of food. _"So good!"_ he thought while eating more, gaining speed after every bite.

Naruko blushed. _"He likes my cooking!"_ She thought happily. "He knows." Sasuke nearly choked on a piece of chicken. "He's known since Wave, the pervert."

"Do I want to know?" the raven asked.

"Are you a pervert too?" she asked suspiciously, narrowing her blue eyes dangerously.

"Hn" Sasuke said insulted. _"That would be a yes to both questions…No! Bad Sasuke! You're an Uchiha! Uchiha's are not perverts!"_ "Thanks for the food" he said after an awkward silence. "It was really good." (OMG! Was that a compliment?)

Naruko blushed and smiled 'Sasuke's Smile'. "Glad you liked it" she said. "Thanks for letting me stay at your place." _"Mine's probably trashed"_ she thought sadly, her eyes tearing up. _"Damn it… baka don't think about that…stupid hormones!"_

"Hey, what's wrong?" the raven asked. _"I don't like to see her sad."_

"Nothing" she said, giving him a fake grin.

Sasuke frowned. "You don't fool me… what's wrong Naru-hime?" he asked concerned.

Naruko sighed defeated. "I was just thinking how my place is probably trashed by now" she confessed. "Don't worry though; it happens often… specially this time a year."

"Why do you put up with it?" the Uchiha asked, his anger rising.

"When I was little and still in the orphanage—before the jutsu was placed—I thought I deserved the beatings and hurtful words; that I'd done something bad. But then I met Nii-chan and the Old Man, and they taught me it was wrong. After the jutsu was placed I felt really confused; it wasn't until after the… Uchiha Massacre—when I met Kyuu after a really bad beating—that I understood" the blonde said. "I can't blame them Sasuke; they're scared, and hurt, and grieving, and inside of me is what caused them all this pain… This is just their revenge on Kyuubi, since to them I am Kyuubi."

"It's stupid" Sasuke said.

"It's just like you and Itachi" Naruko said; "but yes, it's stupid."

The Uchiha glared. "It's not the same!" he shouted, which caught everyone's attention. (Sasuke yelling O.O)

"Yes it is!" the blonde shouted right back. "Revenge causes the purest of hearts to rot, and the kindest of people to be evil! Besides, what good could possibly come from wanting to kill someone? It won't bring back what that person took from you!"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Sasuke shouted; his Sharingan self-activating. "You'll never be able to understand!"

"That Uchiha is quickly climbing higher up my black list!" Akai growled on the ground.

Naruko stood up, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "I know exactly what I'm talking about Sasuke, and I understand more things anyone our age ever should; but why you wish so desperately to be like Itachi is something I will definitely _never_ understand." She said in a voice completely devoid of emotions, then jumped to a higher branch and started traveling further into the forest.

Akai jumped onto the branch and bit Sasuke's right arm hard. "You are one stupid gaki" he chided the raven, and then jumped to the higher branch Naruko had used. "You're coming" he said and disappeared into the forest; Sasuke following reluctantly.

"What just happened?" Ino asked confused.

"Sasuke just messed up big time" Kakashi said. _"There goes my entertainment."_

"Where did Naruto-baka go off to, and why did Sasuke-kun follow him?" Sakura asked.

"Good question, you should go after them to find out" the Copy Ninja said with a knowing grin.

Sakura paled. _"Following Naruto when he's running at top speed like that is suicidal!"_ "I think I'll just wait for them here."

"Wise decision" Kakashi said.

"Why?" Kiba asked confused.

"When Naruto runs all-out he can match Lee's speed without weights" the ex-ANBU said. _"If only we could get her to stop holding back…"_

"Don't remind me…" Sakura groaned, "and with his freakish stamina he can maintain that speed for hours." Everyone was surprised.

"Naruto-kun's flame of youth is burning brightly!" Gai exclaimed.

"YOSH! Gai-sensei! Naruto-kun is an example to us all!" Lee followed.

"Oh, Lee!" (T-T) … "Gai-sensei!" (T-T)

A beach at sunset appeared behind the crying and hugging, green-spandex clad shinobi; Ten-Ten and Neji hung their heads in embarrassment at the common scene.

**

* * *

**

(Safe Spot)

Naruko was repeatedly hitting a padded tree-trunk. "Stupid Teme!" She growled out; she was crying again. "Stupid revenge! Stupid Itachi!" she broke down.

"Kit…" Akai said gently as he approached the upset blonde; he told Sasuke to wait for a few minutes.

"Kyuu-kun!" Naruko said. "I'm such a hot headed baka! I know damn well that revenge and Itachi are taboos for Sasuke, but I just got so mad!" she cried out.

Akai chuckled. "That mixed with your hormones won't help" he said. "Relax."

Naruko breathed deeply, but she still couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "I just don't want to lose him to revenge any more than I want to lose him to hate" she said sadly.

"Kit…" the fox began.

"I almost lost Nii-chan to it! I don't think I could go through that again; and someone has to help Sasuke while there's still hope!" she cut him off. "Before he truly turns into Itachi and falls into the darkness."

The fox smiled. "Kit you have a too forgiving heart."

Naruko chuckled a little. "If I kept grudges I'd only harm myself; besides it's too troublesome to keep track of them." The crying finally subsiding.

"Hn. You sound like Shikamaru." Sasuke said as he appeared.

"Sa…Sasuke!" Naruko yelped.

Akai snickered. "About damn time Uchiha!" _**"Great timing."**_

"Hn" was all the raven said. _"I have to say something…I made her cry… kuso!"_

_"Stupid Uchiha pride"_ the blonde thought as she glared at Sasuke. _"Guess I'll have to be the bigger person…damn"_ she sighed. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything and… Wait a minute, did you just make a _joke_?" she screamed.

Sasuke chuckled. "I thought you missed it" he said amused. "Don't worry about it… I needed to hear that… let's just not talk about it again… ever." _"Situation avoided."_

Naruko smiled. _"At least it got through"_ she thought. "Deal!" _"Nii-chan will beat it into his brain anyway."_

"We should head back; lunch must be over by now." Akai said and the two teens nodded.

* * *

"You know Naru-hime" Sasuke began while they moved. Akai was ahead of him and Naruko. "I just remembered that I wasn't able to enjoy my first kiss."

Naruko blushed. "Well what do you expect me to do about that?"

Akai smirked. _**"If he plans to do that, he'll better get ready to carry her."**_

"Well, I believe since you took mine," the Uchiha answered as he stopped, Naruko stopping next to him; "I'm going to take your first _real_ kiss" he completed; leaning closer to the blonde, who just gasped in surprise and blushed more.

"Sasuke, wha-" she was cut off by Sasuke's lips meeting hers and his tongue invading her mouth gently, but also demandingly. _"He…Sasuke…he's kissing me!"_

_"Her mouth tastes so good!_" Sasuke thought.

"**I wonder how the rest of her tastes"** a voice in his head said.

"_Yeah… wait who are you?_" the Uchiha asked surprised.

"**I'm you dumbass, now focus"** Inner-Sasuke said.

"_Hmm, she's not kissing back; maybe I should pull back_" Sasuke thought. However, before he could do anything Naruko fainted. "What the hell?" he exclaimed loudly. (A/N: she pulled a Hinata on him…lol)

Akai laughed. "I thought she'd kiss back before she fainted" he said amused.

"Nani?... Why did she faint?" Sasuke asked as he picked her up bridal style.

The fox smirked. "I don't know Uchiha, why did you kiss her?" he teased.

Sasuke glared. "Hn." _"Stupid fox!"_ he thought. **"Whatever, now we get to carry Naru-hime"** _"True"_

They were almost to the training grounds when Naruko stirred.

"Nnnn…" she groaned out. _"I dreamt Sasuke was kissing me, tongue and all… Wait I never went to sleep! And how can I be moving when I'm unconscious and Kyuu is out?"_ the blonde thought before slowly opening her eyes; only to gaze up at dark onyx orbs, pale skin, and blue-tinted black hair. "Nani?" she said.

"Did you enjoy your nap Kit?" Akai teased; they were still moving.

"Um…Sasuke?" Naruko said; Sasuke just looked down at her questioningly. "Ano… can you put me down?" she said with a light blush.

"You sure? You're not the type to faint you know…" Sasuke said, reluctant to put her down. _"She's blushing again; does she like me?"_ **"**_**Now**_** you notice?"**

Naruko's renowned anger flared up. "Teme put me down! I'm not some damsel in distress! I can take care of myself!" she screamed, indignation in her voice.

"Hn" the Uchiha grunted in complaint, but he put her down nonetheless.

"Come on you two lovebirds, the lunch break must be way past over by now; and I'm guessing everyone's wondering where 'Naruto' went off to." Akai said teasingly, earning two very intimidating glares thrown in his direction from a pair of blue eyes and a pair of onyx ones, both of which promised pain. The Kitsune King just chuckled.

Sasuke spoke up one more time before they reached the others. "Shikamaru wants to talk to you. He knows about Kyuubi" he said. **"He better not try anything!"**

Naruko gave him the foxy-grin. "I guessed as much from the way he paled when Fuzzbutt spoke up this morning" she said cheerfully.

Sasuke and Akai frowned at the fake cheer; though almost anyone else would've missed the fakeness in it. "You know, Shikamaru doesn't hate you; besides he's too lazy to hold a grudge" the Uchiha said.

Naruko sighed; grin forgotten. "I should now if I'm too lazy to hold one, Shikamaru won't do it either" she admitted. "After all, if the Sworn Avenger of the Uchiha Clan forgave and accepted me; then the Lazy Genius of the Nara Clan will do it too." She mocked, teased, and joked at the same time; all in a sarcastic tone.

Akai laughed heartedly. "Good one Kit!" he praised her.

Sasuke wasn't so amused. "Hn" he grumbled out. _"Is that what she thinks of me, or is it just all a joke to cheer herself up?"_ he wondered worriedly. _"Gah! This whole liking someone, and caring for someone is too confusing!"_ **"Yeah; just focus on her ass until she's ready to tell you her feelings."**

When they reached the training ground the others were doing some sort of drill with Kurenai, using her genjutsu skills. As soon as she saw them she released the jutsu on the others.

"About time you two got back" the red-eyed jounin reprimanded the pair.

Naruko gave her patented sheepish grin. "Sorry about that" she said in a matching tone; Sasuke just 'Hn'ed as usual.

"You know Naruto, just 'cause you're stuck as a girl doesn't mean you need to act like one" Kiba teased. "I mean, you've been acting like a PMSing chick since yesterday!" he said, giving her a playful spank afterwards.

_"Shit!"_ was the shared thought Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kyuubi and Kakashi had.

Sasuke and Kakashi quickly took hold of one of Naruko's arms each and pinned her against the nearest tree.

"You are a dead man Kiba Inuzuka! I'm gonna kick your perverted ass so badly you won't be able to sit down for a month!" the blonde jinchuriki screamed as she fought the two powerful grips on her arms.

_"How dare he touch _my_ Naruko's ass?"_ Sasuke thought outraged.

"**Only we're allowed to touch it!"** Inner-Sasuke said.

Since his back was facing the others, and Naruko was in a blind rage, the only ones who noticed the spinning Sharingan were Kakashi and Akai; for the Uchiha himself didn't even know his blood-line was activated.

It took a long string of mental 'calm down phrases' from Kyuubi, and many 'Calm Down Naru-hime's from Sasuke (once he calmed down himself) to get Naruko out of her rage; though she promised she would still punish the Inuzuka later somehow.

Kiba was really pale. _"Yeesh, I wan only joking; but now he really is acting like it's that time a month" _he thought. _"It'd be really funny if he begins to menstruate because of the jutsu, I'd never let him forget it."_

_"That's a weird reaction for the guy who created the Orioke-no-Jutsu"_ Neji thought.

Shikamaru was paler than Kiba. _"Must remember to never make her mad at me, she's scarier than my mom… women are so troublesome"_ he thought.

"I think Naruto's way overreacting" Ino stated; they were all completely oblivious to the fact that the blonde had calmed down and was approaching along with Sasuke, Kakashi, and Akai.

"I know! It's his fault anyway for creating that perverted Sexy-no-Jutsu in the first place!" Sakura added on. **"Stupid baka! SHANARO!"**

A mental image of the Sexy-no-Jutsu entered Sasuke's mind, giving him a nosebleed. _"Is that what she'll look like when we're older?"_ he wondered while quickly wiping away the blood before his Dobe saw it.

"**I sure hope so"** Inner-Sasuke said while drooling.

_"Sasuke… I am _so_ proud!"_ Kakashi thought, having noticed the Uchiha's nosebleed at the mere mention of the Sexy-no-Jutsu. He was forbidden to think of his student that way. _"I must remember to give him a copy of 'Icha-Icha Volumes I, II, and III."_

A perverted glint could be seen in the Kitsune King's red eyes. _**"Oh, this will be really fun to watch…"**_

Naruko didn't register the smell of blood that reached her nostrils; she was too busy fighting down a blush, along with the urge to kill Sakura for bringing that up. _"I had to start using that jutsu in order to keep up the 'I'm-an-idiotic-boy' act and because Nii-chan's a pervert and wouldn't teach me any new jutsu until I successfully mastered it! He did say I would need it against a super pervert"_ she thought. _"Holy crap! He knew Ero-sennin would come to train me!... Kiba has just been knocked down to #2 in the list; Nii-chan, you will regret tutoring me in the art of pranking."_

"Girls have some sympathy for him; how would you feel if you were stuck as a boy?" Kurenai reprimanded Ino and Sakura; the girls puffed their chests out indignantly.

"Women are too troublesome" Shikamaru muttered, everyone sweat-dropped.

"Well, let's continue with the drills" Kurenai stated; earning a groan out of Konoha's Twelve.

"Ah, the joys of torturing teenagers with boredom." Kakashi exclaimed once said teenagers were under Kurenai's Genjutsu. All the jounin nodded in agreement.

* * *

Alright, that was chapter 4.

Savana & Ash: Reviews are appreciated!

_REVISED 06/23/10_


	6. Apology

Konichiwa everyone!

I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated! I tend to disappear off the face of the earth for days at a time… also I've been going through a kinda tough time… but I'm not gonna bitch about that.

Anywho I am trying to focus on this fic so I can write chapter 5 but so far I only have a little bit of it written. I have too many stories running through my head! I have a hard time focusing on this one….. I'm NOT gonna abandon this story…. But it might take a while for me to re-focus and write out and type chapter 5…. I'll do my best to get it in before my birthday (March 3) considering I have only two weeks before finals and I'm failing 3 of my classes because of my laziness :/ …. Anywho, I ask that you be a little more patient… and I'll try to make this chapter worth-while

Once again sorry…. Thanks for all the reviews, fav-stories, and story-alerts I've been getting! They make me happy and increase my determination!

Ja ne!

PS: THIS AN WILL BE REPLACED BY CHAPTER 5 AS SOON AS ITS WRITTEN...


	7. Chapter 5: Temes, Nightmares & Cousins

**KONICHIWA!**

Sorry it took sooo long for me to update! but a lot has happened in the las few months.

Savanna: thata's one big understatement!

Ash: I'll say!

Anyway, thanks for all the Fav-Author/Story Alerts! :) I decided to leave the Appology up since i took so damn long... also I revised and edited the entire story, adding a few lines here and there, and implementing the new format (though I left the original opening notes).

Well, here is the long awated Chapter 5!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Of course I own Naruto!... Now I'll go listen to my dog talk about life while I celebrate homework has been legally banned all around the world, at the same time I watch my room clean itself! ^^…

**Warnings:** OCs, OOC, rape (mentioned), some language, possible lemon, Femnaru, some slight Sakura bashing, perverted Sasuke, good/perverted Kyuubi, anything else that the authoress may come up with.

**Summary: **After the Valley of The End everything became clear, for Naruko, so as her secrets are revealed to the one she cares most for what will happen? After all a mask can only last so long. Friendships are put to the test, romances will bloom, and hard pasts will come to light; and just who is this guy that seems to know so much about the real blonde?

(A/N: I suck at summarizing T-T… don't let it scare you off, I'm a better writer.)

**(Setting/POV Change)**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mind-talking"_

"**Bijuu/Inner mind-talking"**

"_**Bijuu thinking"**_

Flashbacks/Scrolls/Dreams/Notes…

**Jutsu**

(Me talking or explanation of some kind)

**THE TRUTH ABOUT NARUTO**

Chapter 5: Temes, Nightmares & Cousins

The first thing Naruko did when Kurenai finally released the jutsu around sundown was glare intensely at Akai; she was joined by Sasuke with his infamous Uchiha Death-Glare.

"Are we missing something?" Kakashi said. _"Wonder what happened in that genjutsu."_ He looked at the red-eyed kunoichi but she just shook her head, telling him she didn't know either.

"No!" Naruko and Sasuke growled out at the same time; avoiding eye contact with each other. Akai snickered.

"Alright then, let's set up camp!" Kakashi exclaimed cheerfully. _"I'll have to ask Kyuubi about it later."_

"Kakashi-sensei, why are we setting up camp when we can just go home?" Sakura asked annoyed. **"CHA! I'm so smart! Sasuke-kun will be impressed!"**

"Well we thought we'd give you guys some time to bond without any adult supervision, but since you don't want to…" the jounin began, but was cut off by two very excited kunoichi jumping up and down in glee, and a certain dog-lover whooping something that sounded suspiciously like 'No parents!'

"That's okay Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. _"I can spend more time with Sasuke-kun!"_**(1) "CHA! The power of love prevails! Sasuke-kun will be mine!"**

"Alright, so we have a large tent, and three small ones" Kurenai said. "I think the girls should take the big one, and then the guys can organize themselves with the others."

"What about Naruto, Kurenai-sensei? Where does _she_ sleep?" Kiba teased.

A vein pronounced itself on Naruko's forehead. _"Kiba really wants me to kill him, doesn't he?"_

"With the guys of course." Kakashi said, adding an eye-smile to hide the perverted glint in his visible eye. _"Sasuke, to be more precise."_

The Inuzuka smirked. "Hey Naruto-_chan_, why don't we share a tent?" he said suggestively. Two rather intense killer intents were felt briefly.

_"The only one who she'll share a tent with is me!"_ Sasuke exclaimed possessively in his head. **"Yeah! She's MINE!"**

"There's no way in hell I'll share a tent with a pervert like you!" Naruko yelled. "You'd most likely try to grope me again!"

"I would not grope _you_, baka. _I'm_ not gay." Kiba teased.

Naruko gave him a death-glare. "Whatever, next time Akai bites you don't ask me to help" she said, and when the Inuzuka looked at the fox-kit nervously he snapped his snout shut threateningly. "Teme we're sharing." It was a statement, not a question; her eyes clearly said "no arguments" and "it's final."

"WHAT? No. Way." Ino and Sakura yelled together.

**"ABSOLUTELY NOT! UH UH! **_**NOT**_** HAPPENING!" **Inner-Sakura screeched while shaking her head furiously.

"Why not? They're teammates, it makes sense." Neji cut in.

"B-but he's… he's in a _female_ body!" Sakura said.

"Well either Naruto shares with Sasuke, or _he_ shares with you." Kakashi deadpanned with one of his infamous eye-smiles. The girls paled, and Hinata fainted.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said before taking his pack, along with one of the small tents, and heading a bit away from the group. He turned his head back after a few steps and without breaking stride called out a "You coming Dobe?" with a smirk. _"Kakashi may be a perverted lazy-ass most of the time, but he's actually being helpful now"_

"**You should ask him to get Naruko to move into the Manor"** Inner-Sasuke said.

"_That's actually a good idea."_ The Uchiha said back. **"Yeah, maybe we can see her get out of the shower."** _"Yeah…I mean, SHUT UP!"_

"Don't call me that Teme!" Naruko yelled at the retreating raven before she too picked up her pack and followed him; Akai right behind her.

"Are they always like this?" Ten-Ten asked, somewhat annoyed.

"No" Kakashi answered with his nose in his ever present smut novel. "They're usually worse; by this time they'd already be in a full-out fist-fight." _"A lovers' violent quarrel… I should bring Jiraya-sama here… I wonder if he's realized Naru-chan's a girl yet…"_

"I'd never guess so with the way Uchiha acts" Kurenai said.

"Well Naruto usually throws the first punch" the Copy Ninja stated.

"That I do believe" Asuma said.

"Alright kids, have fun!" Kakashi said; you could just _feel_ the perverted grin behind his face mask. "See you tomorrow. Ja!" and with a cloud of smoke he was gone.

"Behave" Kurenai warned, then she too disappeared.

"Enjoy the springtime of your youth!" Gai exclaimed before running off.

"Shikamaru is in charge" was all Asuma said before leaving as well, via shunshin of course.

"Troublesome" the Nara muttered.

* * *

Sakura, Hinata and Ino were making dinner, the tents had all been set up, and Sasuke, Naruko and Akai had been sparring for a while with the rest of the group watching from afar. Kiba sighed. He, Shikamaru and Shino were a little closer to the sparring trio; just far enough that the others wouldn't hear a whispered conversation and they could catch some of 'Naruto' and Sasuke's conversation without being killed.

"I give up; there's no way I'll ever understand Naruto. Do you always have to be right Shino?" the Inuzuka whispered mock-angrily.

"I'm not always right" the bug-user whispered back. "I determined that Naruto was simply out of my field of comprehension and it was futile to attempt to understand him."

"How long have you two been analyzing Naruto?" Shikamaru whispered lazily.

"Since he beat me at the Chunnin Exams; though his scent has intrigued me since the Academy" Kiba answered. "He smells like a fox" he added at the Nara's questioning look; then furrowed his eyebrows in thought_. "The smell has gotten stronger lately, and today it's even easier to identify…"_

"I began analyzing him during our last month in the Academy" Shino said shortly. _"My bugs won't go near him, especially lately."_ "What about you?"

"Since the Retrieval Mission" Shikamaru said. No one spoke for a while.

"How badly injured was Naruto when he brought Sasuke in? I heard from Lee that it came down to just the two of them, and I overheard Kurenai-sensei tell Gai that they both refuse to talk about the fight; so it must not have been pretty." The Inuzuka said.

"I won't go into details, but it was bad. Naruto's heart almost stopped beating right in the middle of the hall, and he lost a lot of blood. It was lucky that Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san had been out there" the Nara said gravely. _"Even though they would've lost her if it hadn't been for that masked guy."_

"Damn, and I bet the Uchiha barely had a scratch!" Kiba growled.

Shikamaru smirked. "Actually, he was pretty beat up. Tsunade-sama said his internal injuries were minor, but I think she only said that to placate Naruto, who was refusing treatment till the Uchiha was healed."

The dog-lover snickered softly. "Man, I wish I could've seen that!"

"Me too" Shino said, in an almost sulking manner.

The Inuzuka was about to—once again—remind his friend that he shouldn't feel bad about not being in Konoha at the time, when they heard a gasp following a soft thud. By now no one else was watching the spar—what with it having lasted so long, and dinner being cooked and all—so only Shino, Shikamaru and Kiba witnessed the supposedly asexual Uchiha Sasuke straddling his supposedly male blonde teammate in a _very_ compromising position, and the events resulting from it.

* * *

Sasuke looked down at the blushing blonde beneath him. They'd been once again tripped by Kyuubi (somehow) and landed, once more, in a _very _compromising position: Sasuke's hand had landed on Naruko's breast, and the blonde's knee had accidentally ground against the Uchiha's crotch because of the fall.

Sasuke attempted to stand up, despite his reluctance to do so, but only ended up accidentally squeezing the blonde's breast, which made Naruko accidentally grind her knee against Sasuke's crotch again. Both gennin moaned quietly at the feeling.

Pulling himself together, and fighting against his body's reaction, Sasuke managed to shift his weight so his hand wasn't on his teammate's breast and his slightly hardened crotch wasn't above her knee. Naruko, who had closed her eyes when she moaned, opened them again and locked gazes with her best friend and crush.

At seeing those beautiful cerulean orbs, so reminiscent of the sky, something clicked within Sasuke's brain. Those eyes drew him in and entranced him with their beauty, and he could clearly see longing, hope, and _love_ shining in them through the slight haze of lust glazing them.

_"Screw appearances!"_ The Uchiha thought as he allowed his body to close the gap between him and Naruko, and capture her lips in a sweet kiss; which was eagerly returned.

Naruko had one thought and one alone: _"Please don't let this be a dream!"_

* * *

Up in the trees, Kakashi and Jiraya watched the scene unfold with identical perverted gazes; they could both imagine what it could escalate to if they had been alone in those training grounds. The Toad-Sannin was furiously scribbling in his note-pad as a small trickle of blood made its way down from his nose.

"Those two will be as good, if not better, inspiration for my books as Ash was" he said. "Maybe I should bring Uchiha along for the training trip when I take Naruko-chan after the exams."

Kakashi, his face-mask sporting a small red stain, nodded eagerly. "Imagine all the research you could gather once puberty sets in fully."

* * *

Back at the training ground, Kiba and Shino were gaping in sock at the scene that just unfolded in front of their very eyes, and was _still_ continuing now.

Sasuke groped 'Naruto', and 'Naruto' groped him back; they both moaned. Sasuke kissed 'Naruto', and 'Naruto' kissed him back; they were now making out in the middle of the training ground, and everyone else was oblivious to all this!

"Mendosuke" (I believe this translates into 'troublesome'… will be using it 'cause it's too troublesome to always have Shikamaru say "troublesome" lol XD) Shikamaru muttered, before walking over to the previously sparring couple; dragging the two shocked witnesses with him. Once he was close enough that the two shinobi making out would hear him—without anyone else being alerted—he said, as loudly as possible: "You two should stop before the others notice you're not fighting, if you don't want anyone else to see."

That immediately got Sasuke and Naruko to stop kissing and get off the ground; both blushing madly and looking away from each other.

Kiba's face broke out into a huge, perverted grin as he recovered from the shock of what he saw. "So I spank you playfully and you have to be restrained by your jounin sensei and your teammate; but said teammate gets _rewarded_ for groping you?" he teased. The two embarrassed gennin glared at him, though the still visible blushes diminished their effect. The dog-lover held up his hands in the surrender pose. "Hey, I've always said you tow had the hots for each other; glad to be proven right"

Naruko couldn't stop herself; she punched him in the stomach using as much strength as she would _without_ sending him flying. "Shut it Ero-dog-breath, and consider this your last warning."

"Dobe, it's not smart to threaten someone who can blackmail you." Sasuke said, yet he couldn't help but smirk at the Inuzuka's obvious pain. "Though perhaps now he won't consider doing that… if he's smart."

At Kiba's glare Naruko laughed briefly, but then turned serious. "Don't. Tell. _Anyone!_" she growled out, then took a few calming breaths before continuing. "Please, keep it to yourselves?"

The dog-lover laughed. "No problem, but you two owe us!" with that he walked away, dragging Shino with him. _"Wow, talk about bipolar!"_

"Troublesome" Naruko muttered before walking away towards her and Sasuke's tent, extremely confused by the sudden turn of events. (A/N: Didn't see that one coming huh?)

"You sure move fast" Shikamaru told the Uchiha as he laid back on the grass to watch the clouds on the sunset sky.

"Hn." With that Sasuke walked away too; his own troubled thoughts and feelings plaguing his mind and battling amid themselves.

**

* * *

**

(Somewhere in the forest)

A cloaked figure stood in the shadows, its slitted purple eyes glowing maliciously as it watched the naïve human younglings from afar. A dark chuckle escaped its lips as it focused on the 'whiskered' blonde girl.

"Pretty soon my pet, you will obey your master." It muttered evilly as it disappeared within a spiral of purple flames, leaving not even scorch marks in its wake.

**

* * *

**

(At Ichiraku's Ramen Stand)

"Ash, is something wrong?" Ayame asked her childhood friend and one-time crush. She'd closed shop for a little while so they could catch up. They'd been reminiscing on old times—when Ash held a personal war against the Council and the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans, and Ayame was his loyal partner in crime—when he had suddenly gone unusually quiet.

"Huh?" Ash said, returning his attention to the retired chunnin**(2)**. "Oh, no I'm fine; it's nothing." _"I have a bad feeling."_ **"Me too…"**

Ayame didn't buy it for one second, but the haunted look in Ash's incredibly blue eyes kept her from questioning him further. That look seemed so out of place in her friend's face; it forcibly reminded her just what had separated them, and made her wonder just to what extent the man in front of her—look like a boy as he might—had changed.

"So you're finally participating in the Chunnin Exams, but you're not using your real name?" The brown-haired, retired kunoichi asked in an attempt to distract her friend from whatever thoughts could bring _that_ kind of look into his eyes; it seemed to work.

The blue-eyed 'teen' chuckled. "Urufus Akki (Wolf Demon) is one of my most brilliant disguises; besides, Nade-chan and I wanna avoid trouble with Iwa." He said, once more engaging in conversation with one of his oldest and closest friends.

**

* * *

**

(Training grounds; Naruko's POV)

_"I can't believe I did that! What the hell was I thinking? Making out with Sasuke in the middle of the training grounds like that… EVERYONE COULD'VE SEEN US! I'm such a complete _idiot_!"_

I kept berating myself on my stupidity. No matter how much I'd enjoyed the feeling of Sasuke on top of me while he _kissed_ me; he should've known better than to do it during the middle of a spar, while everyone was nearby! I mean, does he _want_ all of our friends to think he's gay? His fangirls would kill me if I 'turned' their _precious_ _Sasuke_-_kun_!Ugh, Sasuke is such an idiot!

_"A really hot and smexy idiot!"_ My thoughts betrayed me. "Damn stupid hormones" I mumbled to myself.

Still, why the hell did the bastard kiss me in the first place? And not just once chastely on the lips mind you, but more than _twice_, with tongue too! Besides, what does he think of me? I kissed him back because I obviously love him—that and I might be just a little horny as well—but I seriously doubt that's why he kissed me. Ugh, why does that teme always have to complicate everything?

**"Ever thought he just **_**might**_** like you back?"** Kyuubi said annoyed; serves him right for eavesdropping on my private thoughts! We are both more than capable of blocking each other off save in case of an emergency; that's how mind links work.

I scoffed at his idea, stomping and destroying the little flame of hope that ignited in my heart; hope is dangerous. _"As if! Teme's asexual Kyuu…"_

This time it was the kitsune who scoffed. **"Right,"** he dragged out sarcastically; **"that's why he's kissed you twice on **_**purpose**_** and got semi-hard when your knee ground against his crotch."**

I physically blushed and spluttered at his comment. _"I… He… How do you know that?" _

**"I could smell it"** Kyuubi said, and I could just _feel_ the perverted smirk on his face. **"You should be able to as well soon."**

I rolled my eyes at him and laid back on my sleeping bag, choosing to not give him an answer. If the teme really isn't asexual, is there any chance he might actually like me back?

**(Normal POV)**

_"I hope so"_ Naruko thought as she unconsciously brought her hand up to brush her lips. A sudden shiver ran down her spine, though not a pleasant one. _"Why do I suddenly feel like something bad is gonna happen?"_

**"Instincts Kit"** Kyuubi said, calculating caution coating his tone. **"Keep your guard up… and take the Uchiha when you go train tonight."**

_"Hai"_ the blonde answered as she grabbed the scroll left to her by 'her Kick-Ass-Sensei' and began to read through the instructions, jutsus and exercises. _"I'm going to stay up late and be sore in the morning aren't I?"_ She called out dramatically; her only answer was a mirthful, psychotic laugh that soon turned into a perverted giggle. _"Pervert!"_

Sighing, she reached in her bag to change her top for something more suited for training, not wanting to lose yet _another_ awesome orange outfit. She'd just finished removing her mesh-shirt when the tent's flap opened.

"Dobe, dinner's rea…" Sasuke trailed off as his eyes fell on Naruko's shirtless chest. _"Is that black lace?"_ he thought in surprise. **"Man, that's **_**HOT**_**! Wonder if it's part of a matching set."** A small trickle of blood made its way out of Sasuke's nose.

Naruko's shock had worn off, and now she was red with anger. "HENTAI-TEME!" she bellowed as she literally kicked him out of the tent. Quickly pulling on a loose-fitting blue and orange T-shirt, she stomped out of the tent towards the others without even glancing in the Uchiha's direction.

Still extremely angry and embarrassed, Naruko reached her friends silently; helping herself to some food and taking a seat next to Shikamaru without uttering a single word.

Sakura looked nervously at her blonde teammate. "Na-Naruto w-where's Sasuke-kun?" she stuttered shakily; a quiet Naruto meant a _very_ angry Naruto, and a very angry Naruto meant a _really_ violent Naruto. _"He may be an idiot, but he can be even more terrifying than Tsunade-shishuo!"_ **"If that baka hurt MY Sasuke-kun I'll show him what true terror is like!"**

Blue eyes glared at the pink-haired teen, but the owner of said eyes remained silent.

Ino, not having witnessed the wrath of a raging Naruto, lost her patience. "Oi baka, what did you do to _my_ Sasuke-kun?" she screeched accusingly.

The temperature around the group seemed to drop as Naruko turned to the other blonde with an icy death-glare even more menacing than the one she shot the weird blue-eyed girl from the Ramen Stand the previous day and clenched fists. Then, suddenly, Akai dashed out of a bush and bit her arm.

**"Calm down Kit. I know your emotions are starting to go hay-wire, but **_**you**_** of all people posses enough self-control to keep them in check." **Kyuubi said.

The blue-eyed girl growled—though the Kitsune couldn't be sure if it was directed towards Ino, him, or herself—rising the already thick tension among the group.

It was at this time that Sasuke made his appearance, though it went unnoticed by the rest of the teens; everyone was keeping their focus on the angry blonde.

Perhaps it was the visible tension in Naruko's body, the conflicting emotions flashing through her eyes, or his vast experience in dealing with the hot-headed Jiinchuriki that enabled the Uchiha to _know_ the correct course of action needed to resolve the situation; maybe it was all that in addition to his hormones.

Sasuke crept up behind the blonde wrapping his arms around her, and—in an obvious display of affection—kissed the back of her head and the base of her neck. "Calm down, Dobe" he whispered softly in her ear; something akin to a sweet tone coating the once-upon-a-time insult, helping Naruko reign in her emotions. "I'm sorry; it wasn't on purpose. I'll be more careful from now on."

The whiskered teen nodded and both Akai and a reluctant Sasuke let go of her. The Uchiha smirked at the shell-shocked girls, particularly Ino and Sakura; all the guys had seen this coming.

After getting himself a plate, Sasuke sat next to the now calmly eating Naruko and had to resist the urge to sit her down on his lap. An uncomfortable silence enveloped the group.

"_Kyuu, why did I almost snap at Ino like that? I'm used to her and Sakura saying stuff like that, and besides I had no reason to get so angry at Sasuke for something so stupid. It's not like I was naked and he was purposely peeping." _The blonde asked.

"**It's because of the change. You've developed a great amount of self-control, but you are still a hot-headed Namikaze with an extremely short temper inherited from your mother. Add to this the fact that you're on your period, and it's only natural that when your instincts start to heighten, your emotions will be even more out of control than they would've been during this process under normal circumstances."** The Kitsune King answered.

"_That still doesn't explain why I wanted to beat Ino to a bloody pulp."_ Naruko said with a mental frown.

Kyuubi smirked, both mentally and physically, earning him odd looks from everyone. **"That would be because she tried to claim **_**your**_** mate as hers. Kitsunes are very possessive creatures; it doesn't help that you're already possessive by nature."**

"_ERO-KITSUNE HE IS NOT MY _MATE_!"_ the blonde screeched at him with a bright blush visible on her cheeks.

Akai rolled his crimson eyes. "Not yet…" After saying that he left the flustered blonde's side with a loud laugh, presumably to resume his supposed hunting. (He was really plotting with Kakashi and Jiraya)

"Ignore him" Naruko said in response to the questioning looks thrown her way as she fought down a blush.

"_That was weird"_ everyone thought.

"Whatever," Kiba said dismissively. "So Naruto, from a shinobi's perspective, is it better being a girl?" The Inuzuka was genuinely curious, as well as tired of awkward silences.

"I don't know" Naruko said thoughtfully. "Girls are so much more damn emotional than guys—which is extremely annoying—but they have natural flexibility and grace to their movements most men can only dream of achieving. Then there's also the double-standards for girls, but that may be because Kunoichi Training in Konoha took a big hit after The Kyuubi's Attack thirteen years ago, where most of our veteran kunoichi lost their lives. The few kunoichi we have with the old training are needed on missions and cannot, therefore, teach the new generations." Everyone except for Shino, Shikamaru and Sasuke was looking at the blonde as if she'd grown an extra head. "Nani?"

"Well, you sounded…" Ino began, but trailed off after remembering the glare the other blond had shot at her earlier.

"Dude! Did the jutsu make you smarter too? Maybe you should stay like this!" Kiba teased. _"He does make a pretty girl; had he been born female, she'd probably have a fan-club to rival Sasuke's."_

Naruko growled at him. "Hey! I can be smart when I want to!" she yelled indignantly.

"Of course you can _Naru-chan_!" the Inuzuka said in a sing-song voice, earning a laugh from the rest of the group and a cute pout from the blonde Jiinchuriki. _"Oh yeah, I'd definitely try to date him if he had been born a girl!... well, so long as her personality was relatively the same."_

The rest of dinner went by relatively smoothly. Afterwards, they played a friendly game of spin the bottle—using a rather large bottle of Sake that Sakura had happily provided, which had been consumed by most of the group (Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Shino, Lee, and Naruko opting to pass on the liquor)—which was cut short when Naruko spun and it landed on Sasuke, since his fangirls argued that they shouldn't kiss. Then everyone but Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino partook in a game of strip poker (Kiba's idea and cards; Sasuke joined when Naruko did), out of which only Naruko came out fully dressed (Sasuke ended up shirtless), but no one ended up completely naked. Finally, after Neji nearly attacked Kiba when he and Hinata started making out, and Sakura and Ino were bawling their eyes out because of Sasuke's continuous rejections, Shikamaru sent everyone to bed, claiming it'd be too troublesome to stay up any later. With few complaints the tired, and in some cases drunk, teens—or almost teen in Naruko's case—disappeared into their respective tents. (A/N: Naruko is the youngest out of Konoha's Twelve in my stories.)

* * *

Sasuke was laying on his sleeping bag looking at the tent ceiling deep in thought. Part of him wanted to deny the obvious feelings he felt for his blonde teammate, while the other part wanted to embrace them and let everyone know that the cute Jiinchuriki was _his_. Now that he turned out to be a she the weak arguments he'd previously presented against himself to ignore the unfamiliar feelings were—gladly—eliminated, and he was having trouble convincing himself that he should ignore those feelings. The Uchiha would never admit it out loud, but he was scared of embracing his feelings; after living with only hate and loneliness for 5 years, allowing love and care back into his life was downright terrifying. But when he thought of Naruko, her bright personality, her dazzling looks, her inspiring character, and all the other things he admired about her, he _knew_ there was no denying it. He, Uchiha Sasuke, Ice-Prince of Konoha, was in love.

He couldn't suppress the small smile that parted his lips as he remembered how right it felt to have the blonde beneath him as their tongues fought for dominance. Sasuke glanced towards the blonde and his heart skipped a beat.

Naruko was sitting cross-legged, attentively reading a scroll while absentmindedly petting the snoozing Akai in her lap. Moonlight washed over her beautiful form, making her golden locks glow and her cerulean eyes shine in a breathtaking way. She was wearing a pair of baggy dark blue shorts, and the loose orange and blue T-shirt from before.

Feeling eyes upon her, the blonde turned away from the scroll she was studying and towards the Uchiha. Sparkling blue met shining onyx, sharing emotions neither was ready to express verbally. After a few moments of just gazing at each other, they both reluctantly turned away.

Sasuke was about to say something, but decided against it in the end. "What are you reading?" he asked instead. _"Even if I can admit it to myself, Itachi is still out there and he's after Naruko; a relationship between us would only endanger her more."_

"A training scroll I got from my 'Kick-Ass-Sensei'" Naruko replied. _"That's not what he was going to say before."_ "Ne Sasuke, would you accompany me to train for a little?"

"Sure" the onyx-eyed boy said with a shrug, and after waking Akai up they stealthily headed to the Safe Spot, where they both trained well into the late hours of the night.

**

* * *

**

(Naruko's POV)

(A/N: WARNING! emotional and physical abuse ahead)

I was running, my lungs burned and my legs ached. I dodged as another large rock was thrown my way, tears running freely down my cheeks. Why did this always happen to me? Why did I think I could go to the festival without being noticed? Why do they hate me so much? WHAT DID I DO?

"CATCH THAT MONSTER!"

"DON'T LET _IT_ GET AWAY!"

I ran faster, pushing my tired muscles beyond their limit, desperate to escape the glares and hurtful words, terrified for my life. I darted down an alley in an attempt to find a place to hide—or at least slightly delay the angry mob chasing me—only to discover, to my horror, that it was a bare alley with a dead end. 

My eyes widened as the feeling of being trapped engulfed me. I heard jeers and malevolent cheers behind me, letting me know that the chase was over. I gulped fearfully and turned around, new tears running down my already bruised cheeks.

The beating began, like always, with a shower of rocks, slowly evolving into a hurricane of kicks and punches. Kunai and shuriken were used at random, along with other sharp objects, to cut my skin in a way that would _really _hurt and draw blood, but not kill me immediately. They stopped momentarily, and I knew what was coming next, for this isn't the first time I've relived this horrid night in my dreams. I tried to prepare myself for the verbal abuse that would soon begin.

"MONSTER!" 

The first yell came, but something was wrong; I knew that voice. I opened my eyes and more tears spilled out.

"YOU FILTHY DEMON, I WISH YOU'D JUST DIE!"

Sakura and Ino looked at me in disgust with _those_ eyes. I started shaking as all my friends and the adults that have acknowledged me glared at me from amid the mob, disgust and hatred painfully obvious in their eyes. Sasuke wasn't among them.

"WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED IT WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE!" Anko-nee-chan screamed.

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" Ayame-nee-chan yelled and threw a rock at me.

"MY SENSEI AND COMRADES DIED BY YOUR HAND!" Kakashi-sensei spat; his well-aimed shuriken cutting my arms and sides.

"MY PARENTS ARE DEAD THANKS TO YOU!" Iruka-sensei shouted.

"MONSTER!"

My mouth began to form the words I regret saying to this day.

"P-p-pleas-se s-st-stop," my five-year-old voice begged in a pathetic stutter; "o-onegai!" My voice sounded so weak, scared and desperate. "D-don't hu-hurt m-me an-anym-more! P-please! I-I'll b-be go-good!"

"_It won't make a difference! Stop begging! You're letting them win! This is what they want!"_ A voice yelled at me the words I usually yell at myself in this nightmare, but today was different; today it was my precious people who were saying those things. Though I know it's only a dream, the hatred feels too real!

"P-please! I-I'm sc-scared!"

"STOP LYING! NO ONE WILL BUY IT!" I could no longer tell who was yelling.

"DEMONS CAN'T FEEL FEAR! WIPE OFF YOUR FAKE TEARS; WE ALL KNOW DEMONS CAN'T CRY!" The voice changed, turning into a voice that will haunt me to the grave.

"NOW SUFFER LIKE YOU MADE THIS VILLAGE SUFFER!" My precious people shouted together as _they_ approached me.

"Look boys," _he_ said, drunk and sneering; "seems like the demon-brat is really a demon-_slut_!" The other two _men_ laughed maliciously, lust painfully clear in all three pairs of eyes. "Let's have some _fun_." And as he flashed me that disgusting, undermining smirk—hatred and disgust glinting in his ugly-grey eyes,—he painfully pinned me against the alley wall. "_This_ is what you deserve." He hissed in my ear before one of the others held me against the wall, my feet dangling in the air above the ground, and he and the last one started taking off their pants and boxers.

My eyes widened and my body stiffened as they approached me. They yanked down my own torn pants and underwear, and suddenly I wasn't five anymore and the alley wasn't deserted. I was twelve, my naked body covered in bruises and bleeding cuts, still pinned against the wall and still completely defenseless; my precious people surrounding us.

_He_ trust in harshly—tearing the walls of my entrance, causing it to bleed—and the other two disappeared as a pain-filled scream tore itself from my throat. I felt weak, and dirty, and worthless, and dirty, and used, and dirty, and hated, and dirty. It was so much worse now, so much more painful; because I was older, and I understood what was happening to me, and _they_ were watching. _Sasuke_ was watching.

I started screaming and crying more. "Stop! Take it out! Stop! No! STOP!"

He slapped me across the face while thrusting in and out hard and fast, inflicting as much pain as possible. "SHUT UP YOU DEMON-SLUT! LOOK AROUND, _NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU! _NO ONE WILL HELP YOU BECAUSE _YOU__DESERVE__THIS_!"

I cried harder as I saw all the hateful and disgusted glares my precious people were giving me; the continuous thrusts drawing sobs from my unwilling throat. Emotionless onyx eyes locked with my watery, pain-filled blue ones. "Sasuke! Help me!"

His eyes bled red and he sneered at me. "Why would I help you? You are weak and pathetic, and nothing but a filthy monster, and _I HATE YOU_!"

My blood ran cold and I froze before a particularly painful thrust made me scream. Then 8 black, furry wolf-tails entered my field of vision. Nii-chan stood there, his back turned towards me and dulled blue eyes looking at me over his cloaked shoulder.

"Ash-nii-chan!" I cried out. I knew that dead look; the only day that I consider worse than this night, even more painful than my fight with Sasuke at the Valley of The End. "Don't leave me! Help! Please!"

His dead eyes stared at me emotionlessly before turning cold and narrowing in anger and warning. Another thrust made me scream; he just stared. 

"I can't stay; I won't! _Not even for you, Chibi_."

I reached out for him and he snarled like a vicious wolf in mid hunt, giving me a stern look with malicious-looking, bloodthirsty, slitted blue eyes.

"You can't come with me; so don't chase me, and don't follow me! _I don't want you with me_!"

He walked away, and I cried out as the thrusts got harder, deeper, faster, inflicting more pain.

"See, everyone hates you; you are filthy and used. You are nothing, a stupid worthless _monster_. This is what you deserve, _Demon-slut_!"

He thrust in deeper, reaching his climax and releasing his sick seed inside me, drawing a blood-curling scream from my torn lips and raw throat.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"AAAAAAH!" Naruko screamed as her eyes snapped open. A cold sweat covered her skin, making her clothes cling to her body. Her blue eyes were wide with fear and wet with tears. The haze of the nightmare was still present, the pain—both physical and emotional—feeling as real as in the dream. Panicked, she looked at the shocked pale face framed by raven locks and concerned onyx eyes in front of her, and without warning leapt at him; burying her face in his chest in search of comfort as fresh tears overflowed her eyes. "Sasuke!" she whispered, a whimper escaping her throat.

The Uchiha wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the blonde. He was about to say something comforting when the tent flap opened, and Kiba, who was now clearly sober, and Shikamaru rushed in, followed by the rest of Konoha's Twelve.

"What's going on?" the Inuzuka yelled angrily, eliciting another whimper and a choked sob from the crying blonde. "What did you _do_, Uchiha?" He may tease the blonde incessantly, but everyone knew Kiba deeply cared for the hyperactive ninja. (That's why he's so persistent in understanding the blonde)

"I didn't _do_ anything, Dog-breath." Sasuke said angrily, but calmed down after feeling Naruko stiffen in his arms. He squeezed her reassuringly and whispered softly: "It's okay Naru-hime, you're safe; no one is going to hurt you."

Kiba, possessing slightly heightened senses due to his family's ninjutsu and taijutsu, was able to hear the Uchiha's whispered words. _"Naru-hime?"_ he thought confused. The unique scent of Naruto's blood, which numerous spars had familiarized him with, reached his nostrils, and with a frantic glance-over he found the source to be the blonde's clothed crotch.

Sasuke noticed at the same time Kiba did and, while giving the gaping Inuzuka a glare that clearly said: 'Shut your mouth, I'll explain later,' shifted the blonde so that the blood seeping through her shorts would be hidden. "Get out" he said coldly, addressing the whole group.

"But we heard a scream Sasuke-kun. Is the baka okay?" Sakura said in a sickly-sweet tone._ "Ugh, my head feels like it's gonna explode!"_ **"Stupid Naruto waking us up in the middle of the night!"**

The Uchiha glared. "Hn. Get out." He repeated. _"Of course she's not fucking okay! She just had a nightmare derived from the memory of when she got raped! Just get the fuck out already so I can comfort her and calm her down!"_

(A/N: Sasuke knows the nightmare was about the rape because Naruko mumbled in her sleep.)

Ino and Sakura's anger flared as they finally registered that the blonde was sitting in the Uchiha's lap. Feeling the anger directed at her, Naruko couldn't choke back a sob as she clung more to the raven's tear stained shirt. "Sasuke!" her voice was laced with such fear that it left the group stunned, and made the two angry fangirls feel extremely guilty.

Sasuke hugged the blond closer and with a Sharingan-activated glare growled: "Get the _fuck_ out! NOW!"

Everyone but Shikamaru and Kiba left. "What's going on?" the worried Nara asked.

The Uchiha sighed, running a hand in soothing circles through the still crying blonde's back. "She had a nightmare."

Kiba looked confused and annoyed. "A nightmare? All this fucking fuss over a _bad dream_?"

Sasuke glared at him, but decided against yelling at the idiotic dog-lover in favor of comforting Naruko. "Just go, I've got this under control," he said tiredly; "and Inuzuka, not a word. Shikamaru can explain now, if not wait till morning."

"Yeah, yeah" Kiba said grumpily. _"Damn, now I owe Kankuro 500 bucks._**(3)**_"_ With a frown, he left the tent.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said, leaving after him. _"I'll just tell him she really is a girl, to keep it a secret, and that he'll have to ask her tomorrow any questions he has."_

Shaking his head, Sasuke turned his attention back to the crying Naruko in his arms. He hugged her closer, frowning when he heard her trying to choke back sobs. "It's okay to cry sometimes Naruko."

The blonde shook her head; her messy locks flailing with the movement. "No, it never solved anything; crying always made it worse." She said, reason and control slowly returning to her; but despite her words she was soon sobbing into the Uchiha's chest.

Sasuke rocked them softly, running a hand soothingly through blonde locks while whispering comforting words in her ears. They stayed like that for a while, until the blonde was finally calmer and had stopped crying.

Warmth enveloped Naruko's heart as she sat in the Uchiha's embrace. It had been at least 8 years since someone had comforted her like this. Kyuubi could do very little; her mind always blocked him during and directly after a nightmare. Sniffling slightly the blonde relaxed into the raven's strong arms. Looking up at concerned onyx eyes, she gave him a small, sincere smile. "Sasuke… thank you" she said softly.

Sasuke gave her a small smile of his own in return. "What for?"

"Comforting me," Naruko said; "and not hating me."

"Dobe I couldn't hate you if I tried." The Uchiha said seriously. _"Trust me I tried, and I'm glad I failed; you don't deserve to be hated."_

The blonde smiled 'Sasuke's Smile' before reaching up and giving him a chaste kiss. "Still, thanks." She said, though all the Uchiha could hear was the '_I love you'_ her eyes were telling him.

Sasuke smiled back at her, a full out smile. "Naru-hime I-"

"Chibi are you okay?" A masculine voice interrupted.

"Oi, Gaki I told you to calm down; it was just a nightmare!" Akai said as he and a black wolf with three tails entered the tent.

The wolf growled, whacking the red-eyed fox-kit in the head with one of its tails. "I am no gaki you stupid Furball!" it said in the same masculine voice that was heard before, causing the interrupted Uchiha to glare at him darkly.

"_Damn it why did he have to interrupt! I was about to tell her I love her! I don't know when I'll have the guts to try again!"_ Sasuke thought angrily, then onyx eyes met blue and widened in recognition. _"Those are the same eyes as the girl's from yesterday, as well as the guy's at Ichiraku's! They're so similar to Naruko's."_

"Nii-chan!" the blonde exclaimed happily, though she made no attempt to move out of the Uchiha's embrace; not that he would've let her go.

The wolf looked at Naruko, taking in her position on the onyx-eyed boy's lap, and seemed to smirk. "It's about damn time you told him!" he said cheerfully, before turning serious. "Are you alright, Naru-chan?"

The blonde smiled softly and unconsciously snuggled more into Sasuke. "Yeah, I'm okay; just a nightmare, you know?" she said; "nothing new." The three males knew she was lying, but decided not to question her further on the matter.

With a nod the wolf turned back towards the tent's entrance/exit. "Naruko, I know that you're bleeding and you probably want to go wash up in the river, but I'll have to ask you to remain in the tent for the rest of the night; or at least within camp."

"But Ash-nii-chan," Naruko whined with a pout, being more her lively self. "This is really uncomfortable, besides the river's not to far way and-"

"I'm _thirsty_." The now named Ash said sternly; his pupils slitting and his eyes darkening with bloodlust. The blonde paled. "No one leaves camp; Kyuubi will keep patrol." At the pair's nods he left; Akai following soon after.

"Naru-chan, who was that?" Sasuke asked.

"My sensei," Naruko said solemnly; "and my cousin as well."

Onyx eyes widened. "You have family?" The shocked words left his mouth without consent, and the Uchiha immediately regretted his slip-up as hurt filled the deep cerulean eyes facing him.

"Yeah, he was exiled on my fifth birthday for protecting me." The blonde said sadly. "The only contact I've had with him has been a couple of visits; one on my sixth birthday and another one after my ninth, which resulted in a bad argument. I hadn't seen him since until we met by chance in Wave; though he never failed to send me scrolls."

"Oh…" The onyx-eyed boy said, not knowing what else to respond to that. "So wait, your cousin is the same guy from Ichiraku's who introduced himself as Akki, right?" Naruko nodded. "And he's also the same girl from that morning that nearly set Gaara off into 'Attacking Demon Mode,' as Kankuro so eloquently put it, correct?"

The blonde nodded again. "Nii-chan's almost a full hanyou, and an extremely powerful one at that. My guess is Shukaku sensed his power and considered him a threat" she explained. "He was also that ANBU that gave me the scroll, and is most likely going to be Ino and Chouji's third teammate for the Chunnin Exams."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Someone with enough power and skill to successfully impersonate an ANBU is still a Gennin?"

"The _idiotic_ Council wouldn't let him advance in rank, and then he got exiled when he was just fifteen" Naruko stated drily.

The Uchiha scoffed. "Fools."

The blue-eyed girl chuckled lightly. "They definitely are."

Sasuke smiled in response before sighing, loosening his hold on the blonde. "Come on Naru-hime, we should go back to sleep."

The blonde nodded, and grimaced when she stood up. "Ugh, Sasuke could you turn around? I need to change."

The Uchiha blushed lightly. "Don't worry, I'll stand outside the tent." He said, standing up and approaching the tent flap.

"NO!" Naruko exclaimed. "Just face away." She said embarrassedly; Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow questioningly. "Nii-chan's hunting right now; it's dangerous to go outside, specially for you**(4)**. A person can only have so much self-control."

Nodding, the onyx-eyed teen went over to his sleeping bag and settled in facing away from the blonde, eyes closed. He heard the shuffling of clothes, a grimace, some kind of wrapping being undone, then quiet, and finally the shuffling of clothes once more. He was going to turn towards the blonde when he felt a pair of warm arms encircle his waist. Opening his eyes, he glanced questioningly at the blue-eyed girl.

Naruko blushed a deep red and let go. "Sorry" she said turning away from the Uchiha. Her eyes snapped open when moments later she felt strong arms embrace her. Smiling softly, she snuggled more into Sasuke's warmth. "Goodnight, Sasu-kun" she whispered sleepily. _"I love you, my lonely wolf."_

"Night, Naru-hime" he answered back. _"I love you, my bright kitsune."_

* * *

**(1) As you can tell, Sakura is still a major Sasuke-Fangirl. Since the Uchiha never managed to leave, she hasn't grown out of her infatuation in the slightest; despite his betrayal.**

**(2) I made this up. It will be explained later in the story. Once I get around to type some of my other stories, you will see that Ayame is almost always a retired chunnin and a very close friend of Ash's (since no matter what I try, he always sneaks his way into my story... dragging Savanna along).**

**(3) Kiba made a bet with Kankuro of 500 bucks that Sasuke and Naruto were gay together in one of my other stories (yet to be typed). Since Kiba now discovered that the blonde is a girl, he lost the bet.**

**(4) Here Naruko is referring to Ash's deep hatred of the Uchiha Clan; that may or may not be explained in later episodes.**

Well that is all for now. I have to say I am really amazed at what I wrote. I know I said I wouldn't write a rape seen in this fic, but it sorta just happened on its own.

Sava: You are a very sick person... but brilliant nevertheless.

Ash: Sick, sadistic, perverted, and brilliant... you make me so proud!

*sweatdropps*

Anyway, please Review :)

Till next time, SAYONARA!


	8. APOLOGY THE SECOND

ATTENTION LOYAL READERS!

Firstly, I am truly truly sorry to have kept you waiting this long, and to bring the horrible news that this is not an update. Sadly, I have gone through the worst writer's block ever! (seriously haven't written anything worthwhile in like over a year!) and it has not improved quite yet...

I do, however, have part of CH6 now typed, but I'm stuck. Due to the previously mentioned over-developed backstory AU that my mind created it has become increasingly difficult to continue this story. I do NOT wish to abandon it however (MINE!) since I am rather attached to all my stories, so I'm just going to give it my best shot. I would greatly appreciate ideas for what you want to see in the Chunnin Exams (since that's where I'm planing to time-skip to next from what I've typed so far)... Also I was wondering if you guys want me to post what I do have of CH6, even if it's mainly filler with a lil plot-builder... let me know.

I also want to thank everyone who still reviews, Fav/Follows Story/Author to this day. Your support greatly warms my heart!

Your input is crucial at this point, since I'm not sure how long it will take me to move on with the story without it now that I've lost track of where it was originally headed...

Once again, I am really sorry and I hope I won't disappoint more once I do manage to overcome my writer's block.

SAVA-CHAN


End file.
